Horror Friends
by Jitterbug15
Summary: What life would be like if Michael Myers, Jason, Freddy, and Ghostface all lived together rated T for language, R
1. Grocery Store Misadventure

**Okay this is my very first horror movie Fan Fiction so I am pretty nervous about how you enjoy it, I do believe that this story does have a lot of potential so I hope you enjoy my first chapter of Horror Friends.**

* * *

If you have the chance to be sure to check out any other stories that I have out there. If this horror movie series I will most likely consider writing some more horror movie Fan fictions. So don't forget to Review and tell me how you like the first chapter of Horror Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Scream, nor Halloween.  
Now onto the story ^_^

:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 1: Grocery Store Misadventure :: : :: : ::: :: : ::

Freddy Krueger sat on his couch lazily, he looked intently at the T.V. holding an ice cold Bud-light in his hand. He belched loudly and tossed the beer to the ground. Ghostface frowned, "No wonder this house smells so fucking much, we've got your stank ass living here!"

Freddy waved his glove menacingly at Ghost face, "Shut the fuck up bitch, and let me watch my program!" Freddy turned his attention to the T.V. which was currently on Big Money.

Ghostface frowned, "Why do you watch this shit anyways?"

Freddy yawned stretching out on the couch. Michael Myers then walked out wearing nothing but a towel around his lower area. "HEY OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE TOO HOMO!" Freddy shouted. Michael gave him the finger and retreated to his bedroom.

"What the fuck? Why do I live with you guys?"

"Because you can't pay the rent without us" Ghostface responded. Freddy scratched the top of his bald head, "Oh yeah that's why." Freddy then began flipping through the channels finding nothing to watch, He threw the remote at Ghostface. "Here, you watch something."

Freddy then turned over on his stomach, fast asleep and snoring.

Ghostface rolled his eyes and began flipping through the channels. Jason walked out of his room immediately heading for the kitchen looking for some leftovers from the dinner they had eaten last night. Ghostface heard Jason slam the fridge door loudly and turned to look at him.

Jason quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. **Where's all the food from last night? **

Ghostface read the note then crumpled it up, and threw it to the floor, "Me and Krueger ate it" he said returning back to the T.V chuckling.

Another note fell on Ghostface's lap.

**Well, we need to go out and buy some more food. There's nothing to eat.**

Ghostface shrugged his shoulder, "Wake up this motherfucker and stop bothering me about your hunger issues."

Jason placed a hand on his machete but decided not to cause any more trouble with Ghostface and walked over to Krueger who looked as if he were having a nightmare.

Jason roughly picked up Freddy and tossed him back onto the couch. Freddy woke with a start, swinging his clawed hand madly around. He looked at Jason with pissed off look on his face. "The hell was that for?" He stood up to stretch, still glaring at Jason.

Jason folded his note up and threw it in Freddy's direction. Freddy picked it up and read it.

**We need some food we've got nothing to eat.**

Freddy laughed, "Why the fuck should I care, why don't you go ask Michael for a rat or two." Michael had walked out of his room, wearing his mechanic clothes and frowned from underneath his mask going to the fridge.

Freddy was hit in the back of the head with another piece of paper from Michael.

**We don't have any food.**

Freddy looked appallingly at Michael, "Why the fuck is everyone complaining to me about the food?"

Ghostface looked at Freddy, "Because your the one that buys the food asshole."

Jason stomped over to Freddy shoving a note into his chest, **That means YOU need to go the grocery store and get us some food before I murder your sorry ass.**

Freddy gulped. Jason was the only one in the house that scared him because Jason was the strongest killer in the house.

If there was a list of who was the strongest in the house, it would go as follows...Jason, Michael, Freddy and then Ghostface.

_'And...'_ Freddy thought to himself, _'There was that whole Freddy V.S Jason Dilemma.' _Freddy shivered at the memory of getting his head chopped off. Freddy turned to everyone, "Okay I'll go I'll go. But you faggots are coming with me, you remember the last time we went?"

The three shivered at the memory, "That was the worst Thanksgiving ever..." Ghostface murmured.

The other killers nodded. Freddy walked over to the fridge and opened it examining its contents. "Okay, lets go guys." The four killers walked outside and entered their car, heading over to the grocery store.

***  
Michael walked into the store looking around, as this was only his second time that he had been to a grocery store before. This was the first time of Michael entering this current Grocery store and it was by far different from the last one he was in.

**This is the grocery store?**

Freddy looked at the note and frowned, "Yes, retard you've never been to a grocery store."

Michael shook his head **You should know this is only my second time**Freddy smirked and added, "You should know they're annoying as hell."

Michael nodded and walked off away from the other killers. Jason decided to accompany him and followed closely behind. Freddy looked at Ghostface with a smirk, "And then there were two..."

Ghostface frowned, "Shut the fuck up and let's get this over with." Ghostface turned and headed over to the junk food section.

Freddy followed his lead and the two killers began filling their carts with junk food. In a matter of minutes, the cart was full of Ho-Ho's, Skittles, Doritos, Beer, several liters of soda, Zebra Cakes, Snickers, Kit-Kats, and even an ice-cream cake.

Ghostface turned to see a woman with her little boy staring at the two in amazement. When Freddy had his back turned Ghostface pointed to him and whispered to the woman, "Child Molester."

The woman looked shocked and ran from the aisle, dragging her son behind her. Freddy looked after her with a confused look, "The fuck is wrong with that hoe?" Ghostface shrugged his shoulders holding back his laughter.

Michael walked around the store with Jason, browsing through the aisles. All the customers looked at the sight of the two killers and started to point and whisper. Michael almost went for his knife but Jason shook his head.

**Michael, it's not worth it. They're all pussies anyways.**

Michael put his knife down and nodded, **Yeah! You're right. Hey, this grocery store is way different from the one we went to that one Thanksgiving. **

Jason read the note then laughed.

**That's because the last store we went to was cheap. Remember? Freddy forgot the turkey. Ghostface was screaming and yelling at him for it because they were all sold out at almost every store.**

Michael shrugged his shoulders,** I guess I forgot what a funny Thanksgiving that was. Remember that old hag who beat Freddy with her handbag? **

Jason nodded. He wrote down on his notepad quickly, **Aren't we supposed to be getting food?**

The two silent killers looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, continuing walking through the store aimlessly.

***  
Freddy looked at the cart that was now full of junk food, finally looking satisfied. "Okay that should be enough. Let's go pay for this shit and get the hell out of here"

Freddy looked around the store, "Where did those two faggots run off to?"

Ghostface snickered, "Probably went off to fuck in the bathrooms." Freddy began to laugh as well at Ghostface's comment, Michael and Jason had finally found the other two killers and were wondering what the two were laughing about. Freddy patted Michael's shoulder "Did you have a good time with Jason, Mikey?"

It took a minute before Michael understood what Freddy was trying to say, **fuck you Krueger, and look who the fuck is talking, child rapist.**

Freddy gasped, the other three killers began to laugh (Michael and Jason making no sound at all of course). "I didn't rape any fucking kids...Damn parents and their stories." The topic of raping children was obviously a very difficult subject for Freddy.

"Go to hell, let's just pay for these god damn groceries already."

Freddy stormed off to the registers with Michael, Jason, and Ghostface still pointing and laughing at him. Freddy took his place behind the incredibly long line of people. The man in front of Freddy looked behind him and jumped into the air at the sight of him.

"What the fuck are you looking at? You got something to say bitch?"

The man turned back around, Freddy noticed the man was still shivering.

Jason took out his machete and began to examine it. Michael did the same with his knife. The customers behind them began to look at them appalled at what they were seeing. A note landed in front of Ghostface, and he bent over to pick it up.

**What the hell is taking so long?**

Ghostface looked ahead then back at Jason, "Looks as if they got only one employee at the register."

Freddy wiped the sweat that was running down his face, "They need to hurry the hell up! They don't even have air conditioning in this damn store." Michael lifted his mask up, careful not to show any part of his face to any onlookers that may have been watching, trying to get any air that was in the air to circulate through his mask.

Ghostface stood behind Freddy bored out of his mind. He took his knife out and scraped it lightly across Freddy's back hiding the knife immediately. Freddy turned around suddenly brandishing his gloved hands and brought it across Ghostface's scrawny chest.

Ghostface stumbled back surprised, "What the fuck man?!" He began to wipe up the little bit of blood that was dripping from his black cloak. Freddy sneered, "Stop fucking with me you sorry motherfucker," and he turned around watching the line slowly progress.

Michael passed Ghostface a note, **You shouldn't have fucked with him dumbass.**

Ghostface crumpled the note up and gave Michael the finger, "fuck you faggot" Michael pulled out his knife, **Do you want to be killed today asshole? Try me.**Ghostface frowned from underneath his mask and turned back around.

The killers had sat in line for another 20 minutes when they suddenly heard a scream issue from the front of the line, "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" everyone ran from the line either running to the back of the store or running to the front to look outside at what was happening.

The four killers were in the group that walked up to the front.

From outside there was a huge cloud of mist that was slowly covering the grocery store, causing everything to become dark.

"What the fuck is that Krueger?"

Freddy looked at Ghostface, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
**  
It just looks like mist**

Jason read Michael's note and then scribbled down something on a piece of paper, **Yeah but this doesn't seem like any normal mist does it?**

Michael shrugged his shoulders, **Why don't we just walk to the car and leave then?**

By this time the mist had completely covered the store, and all that could be seen outside was the color white.

"FUCK THIS!"

Someone from the back of the store walked up, cursing under his breath, "Don't understand what the fuck is wrong with you people! It's just some mist!" The man walked out of the store and other people went to follow but stopped when they heard the man's screams.

Everyone was silent except for Freddy who was laughing his ass off, slapping his knee. Everyone looked at him shocked.

Freddy stopped laughing, glaring at the customers. "The fuck is everyone looking at?" Everyone in the store started whispering and pointing at Freddy, "Just wait till every last one of you falls asleep."

Then, everyone began walking around the store unsure of what to do. Of course, the four killers headed over to the junk food section of the store. Jason tossed a note at Michael, **This isn't so bad free food right?**

Michael smirked from underneath his mask. **Hell Yeah bitch! **

Freddy sat a bit farther down from the rest of the group, looking at the ground pouting.

"What's wrong Krueger? Is it that whole child molester thing?" Ghostface asked him.

Freddy put his clawed hand up pointing it menacingly at Ghostface, "You want to come over here and say that to my face you scary ass bitch?" Ghostface turned away from Freddy. A woman walked into the aisle looking at the horror guys in disgust.

"Oh, hell no" Freddy shouted, as the lady immediately walked away rolling her eyes. Freddy laughed, "These bitches don't know how we roll, we'll drive-by this whole store but you're lucky we shop here."

Michael rolled his eyes, **Shut up Freddy. Why you are you going on this rampage? No one is listening to your burnt ass.**

Ghostface chuckled, "Amen, brother." Freddy walked away from them aggravated. He walked to the middle of the store and heard the group of customers shouting words of praise to someone who stood in the middle of the crowd.

Krueger pushed his way through the crowd, in the middle of the crowd was an elderly woman with scraggly black hair that came a bit past her shoulder. "What's this bitch rambling on about?" Freddy exclaimed loudly.

Everybody turned looking at Freddy, he rolled his eyes and retreated walking back to the group of killers.

"Remind me, why do we shop at this crazy ass grocery store?"

Ghostface shrugged his shoulders, "Who the fuck cares, we need and food they got it." Then within a few minutes the two had begun to argue.

Michael and Jason retreated from the other two killers and headed to the storage room. Michael quickly wrote a note down, **Why are those two always fighting about something? They're like a married couple.**

Jason nodded, **The hell is wrong with this store? Have you seen that old skank who's preaching all this stuff about sacrifice to get rid of the mist?**

Michael shrugged his shoulders, **You know people, they got fucked up minds.**

Jason nodded and then he pulled out a joint. **Hey want some of this?**Even from underneath his mask Jason could see Michael's face light up.

**Hell Yeah! **

Jason lit the joint and took a few puffs, then handed it to Michael who took several puffs as well. The two sat smoking the weed in harmony both laughing hysterically at nothing at all.

Jason passed Michael a note, **Did you hear that? **

Michael shook his head he tried to listen and he soon heard it as well. A rustling against the back door. Michael began to laugh, **Dude it's raining outside.**

Jason shook his head, **Be for real man. **

Jason stood up and walked over to the door opening it and looking out into the mist.

He turned back to Michael, **See there's not even rain out here.**

Before Jason could react, a tentacle reached through the door, grabbed Jason's ankle and dragged him outside deep into the contents of the mist. Michael sat staring for several minutes, then finally he ran out. Freddy and Ghostface walked up, coughing from the smell of weed that issued from the room.

"The fuck is wrong with you faggot? And where's Voorhees"

Michael quickly explained telling them how some creature had pulled Jason into the mist, **We gotta go now! Let's just get the fuck out of here.**

Freddy smiled, "Finally! This hoe over here keeps preaching and it's getting on my damn nerves!" The three killers began to head for the exit, but found their way blocked by all the customers. "You're not going anywhere."

Freddy looked behind him to see the elderly preacher woman, "And who the fuck said you control us bitch?"

The woman laughed and then ordered the other customers to attack.

The killers grinned pulling out their weapons. They slashed at the first person, who of course, turned out to be the only black person in the store and got busy killing the rest of the people who came at them. When there was nobody left, Freddy looked around at all the dead bodies.

"Finally…you don't know how much I needed that!"

The three walked out of the grocery store into the mist. Michael looked around nervously, **What if that thing that got Jason is out here?**

Freddy swatted his clawed hand at Michael, "I'm sure that thing is long gone by now."

The three had walked for a few minutes when they finally approached their car. "See, told you that thing was long gone." As Freddy was saying those words, Jason's limp and mangled body fell onto the roof of the car.

Freddy screamed as a tentacle appeared out of nowhere, "HAUL ASS!" he shouted and the three killers ran off in three different directions. Ghostface had not gone far, when the tentacle had grabbed him by his legs and dragged him off into the distance.

Michael, walking at a fast pace, looked around for any sign of Freddy. He felt the ground shake and stopped suddenly looking around. The shaking got more and more close until it sounded right on top of him. Michael looked up and could see the faint outline of a beast 50 feet in the air.

Michael had no time to even take a step before its foot landed right on him.

Freddy looked around frantically in the mist, "Can't see a god damn thing in this damn mist!" Freddy walked for what seems like hours until he miraculously ran into the front door of his house. Freddy laughed in relief. He sat himself on the couch grabbing a cold beer. The thought of Michael, Jason, and Ghostface came into his mind "Faggots shouldn't have went to the grocery store, shows them."

* * *

**Okay there is my first chapter of Horror friends hope that you enjoyed and will continue on reading my future chapters**

**Don't forget to review and tell me how my first chapter was. I'm sorry but I just had to add in the black guy dying because no matter what it's the one stereotype of horror that still goes for today. Anyways the reference of this chapter was the mist if you didn't catch on.**

**Note: This story will be following all of the movies and the killers will have the characteristics from the movies. EX when Jason has the weed to smoke with Michael it just go with the movie and how Jason kills the kids who smoke drugs and have sex.**

If you have any suggestions for this story just review or PM me and I'll consider adding them into the story. Until the next chapter ^_^


	2. Unlucky Results

**Okay here is Chapter 2 of Horror friends; I hope that you liked the previous chapter and hope you have decided to continue reading my story because so far I am having a blast writing this story.**

**If you have any suggestions for this story then just review and or PM me and I will consider adding it into the story, anyways onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Nightmare on Elm St., Friday the 13th, Scream, or Leprechaun R&R**

* * *

Ghostface ran into 1427 Harvest Meadow, a black pot in his hands. "Hey, guys look what I just found?" Freddy rolled his eyes replying, "Your balls."

Ghostface glared at Freddy, "No, you asshole, I found this pot full of gold."

Jason tossed a note at Ghostface, Why the hell do we care what you find?  
Ghostface read the note and frowned "Because bitch, it's real gold, do you know how much this shit is worth? Probably thousands."

Freddy turned to Ghostface, intrigued at the mention of money.

"Let me see that," and he grabbed the pot of gold from Ghostface.

Michael walked out from his room and spotted the gold, tossing a note, **What the fuck is that? **  
Freddy smirked, "You could be right Ghostface. This could be worth something."

Jason grabbed one of the coins and examined it closely. **This gold looks familiar somehow though.**  
Freddy shook his head at Jason "Like it could, you spend too much time with your mother to know what gold is."

Jason growled, **fuck you. **Freddy laughed throwing the note aside.

Freddy grabbed a handful of gold and then let it fall back into the pot, "You know what this will used for, right guys?"

The other three killers shook their heads, "You faggots, when this gold is cashed in, are going to go to the grocery store and buy us some fucking food."  
Michael eyes grew wide from behind his mask he shook his head violently,** I'm not going back to the grocery store not for a long time. **

Freddy chuckled, "Don't be such a pussy Michael."

Ghostface scoffed, "You weren't the one who was attacked by those freaky monsters in the mist."  
Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "Wasn't my fault you hoes can't run fast enough."

Ghostface scoffed, "At least we don't run away screaming like a pussy."

Freddy laughed, "You were the one screaming like a little pussy, faggot."

Ghostface grabbed the pot of gold, "Well, when should we cash this in?"

Freddy shrugged his shoulders."Do it whenever you want but you better give me the fucking money when you've got it."

Ghostface glared at Freddy, "And why the hell should we give the money to a fat ass slob that sits on the couch all day?" Freddy belched throwing the empty Bud Lite to the ground, "Because I can kill your dumbass in less than a second."

Ghostface hung his head in defeat as Freddy turned to face him, "Hey where did you find this gold anyways?"

"Oh, I found it in Meadow Park it was just sitting by a tree."

Freddy turned back to his program, "Well guess we lucked out."

_~Meadow Park~_

The Leprechaun walked over to the tree where he had stashed his gold by, in his hands he had a cup of a different kinds of berries.

"Now be the time that I retrieve me pot of gold."

Leprechaun found the tree that he had placed his gold but found no sign of it. "Where the hell is me gold, I know I placed it right here!" The Leprechaun looked all around the tree but still could not find his pot of gold.

Leprechaun growled slashing the tree with his long clawed hands, "Whoever stole me gold is dead!" He felt his gold's presence and headed in its direction. "Try as they might, whoever steals me gold, won't live through the night."

Leprechaun continued in the direction of 1427 Harvest Meadow.

_~1427 Harvest Meadow~_

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG," Freddy, Ghostface, and Jason pumped their fists in the air rooting on Michael who was quickly downing a bottle of alcohol. Michael pulled the bottle from his mouth, coughing, he pulled his mask back over himself. _(Michael of course only had his mask pulled up to show only his mouth.)_

Michael smiled from underneath his mask, **That's the shit right there.**  
Ghostface began laughing hysterically, he grabbed the table, barely able to stand, "That's right Myers, come on guys lets fuck this shit up"

Freddy looked at Jason, "Looks as if Ghostface has had enough to drink."  
Ghostface wobbled over to Freddy poking him in the chest "Hey, don't you tell me when I've had enough fucker! I'll decide when I've had enough, now bring on the shots."

Jason grabbed Ghostface's shoulder startling the drunken killer. Ghostface turned around with surprising speed for a drunken man and punched Jason right in the face. Jason reacted with pure instinct and punched Ghostface squarely in the face. Ghostface fell on the ground out cold.  
"Hey!" Freddy shouted smacking Jason's shoulder, "Don't kill the man you know he's drunk."  
Jason shrugged his shoulder, **Well I'd rather rot in hell than let this fucker hit me.**

Freddy pointed at Ghostface's limp body, "Well you better take him on the couch."

Jason shook his head, **Hell no Krueger.**

Jason pointed his finger at Michael, Myers you take him to the couch. Michael got up from the table and threw Ghostface over his shoulder. Michael felt him begin to move his arms, and his hand went to Michael's butt squeezing it.  
Michael threw him on the couch backing away in horror. Freddy raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong faggot?"

Michael turned to Freddy, **I'm not the faggot, this homo just grabbed my ass! **Freddy and Jason read the note and began to laugh at Michael. **What the fuck? It's not funny! **

Jason wiped a tear off his face,** Hell yeah it is, did it feel good Myers? **Ghostface sat up from the couch rubbing his masked face, "Hey when we get the stripper?"

Freddy clapped his hands together in another fit of laughter.

"Hey, Myers, the man's talking to you." Michael threw a note at Ghostface, **Go back to sleep faggot.**  
Ghostface promptly fell back on the couch, once again passed out.

Michael looked to see Freddy and Jason staring at him, **What the hell are you two looking at? **  
Freddy grabbed the alcohol taking a gulp of it. "The shit this stuff will do to you. Although I don't think Ghostface was that drunk, if you know what I mean Myers." Freddy winked at him taking another swig of the bottle. Michael walked toward Freddy growling but Jason stood between the two.

**Calm the fuck down Myers, we're just messing with you. **Michael continued to glare at Freddy.

The doorbell rang, Ghostface jumped up from the couch running toward the door running into everything on the way, "That's our pizza." He opened the door to a young boy whose face was covered in freckles. Ghostface grabbed the pizza box turning his back to the pizza boy, "Hey aren't you gonna pay for that?"

Ghostface pulled out his knife brandishing it at the pizza boy, "What are you gonna do if I don't?"  
The pizza boy gulped and subsequently retreated from the house.  
Ghostface hugged the box in his arms sitting back on the couch. Freddy frowned, "Hey cock face get your ass here, you ain't having all the pizza for yourself."

Freddy received no response from Ghostface only a huge snore.

Michael sighed walking over and grabbing the pizza box from his hands. The three killers sat at the table eating their slices of Pizza when they heard the doorbell ring.

Freddy looked at Jason, "You go get it I paid for the Pizza"

Jason threw a note angrily at Freddy, **No the fuck you didn't, we didn't pay period.**  
Freddy chuckled, "I was going to before Ghostface threatened the pizza guy, now go get the fucking door."

Jason got up from the table growling under his breath. Jason opened the door but saw no one there.

"Down here lad" Jason looked down to see a very short man whose skin looked as if it were rotting off, "Are you the thieving pest who stole me gold? Let me warn you, if you be lying to me I'll chop your nuts off and feed 'em to you!"

Jason looked perplexed at the short man, **And who are you?**

The Leprechaun read the note, "Not the talker are you lad? Well, I be a Leprechaun and I request me gold that you stole from me before I get angry."  
**We're not interested, midget. **

Jason slammed the door in Leprechaun's face. Leprechaun tore the note up growling, "You test my nerves young lad, and you soon will regret stealing me gold!" Jason walked back to the table. "Who was it?" Freddy asked looking at Jason.

**Just some midget that said we stole his gold and something about nuts.**

Freddy shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his pizza. All of a sudden they heard a loud and irritating screech coming from the back of the door. "What the hell is that?" Ghostface shouted jumping up from the couch.

The four killers stood up and walked over to the door in a group.

Freddy shoved Michael, "Go open the door"  
Michael shook his head violently, **Hell no! Jason, you go answer the door.**

The four killers began arguing amongst themselves on who would answer the door when the door slammed open and the Leprechaun jumped into the house hissing at the four.

Freddy screamed and shoved Ghostface, "Take the faggot"

Ghostface (still drunk) fell directly in front of Leprechaun who began to slash at Ghostface with his long crooked nails. Freddy, Jason, and Michael ran into the bathroom locking the door behind them. "What the fuck is that? What the hell does it want?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, **He said something about gold.** Jason slapped the back of his neck in realization, **He wants the pot of gold.**

Freddy grabbed the gold from under the sink holding it to his chest. "Over my dead body retard he is not getting this!"

Michael threw a note angrily at Freddy, **You fucking douche, you're gonna give him the fucking gold if we- **

Michael had not finished writing because the door had just slammed open.

Leprechaun walked into the bathroom looking at the three terrified killers.

"Who here has me pot of gold?" He said eerily. Michael and Jason pointed at Freddy who was still clinging to the pot of gold. Leprechaun lunged at Freddy who swiped his clawed hand through the air.

Leprechaun grabbed Freddy by his feet and dragged him out of the bathroom screaming. Michael and Jason sat in the bathroom and listened to Freddy's screams for 10 minutes till his screams stopped.  
Michael poked his head out of the bathroom and saw Leprechaun standing over Freddy's mangled body. He pointed at Michael, "Let this be a lesson to those who steal me gold…" He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Michael walked over to Freddy and began laughing at him, Freddy looked up frowning, "And what the hell is so funny you prick!"

**Hell, what goes around comes back around, Krueger.**

Freddy read the note and crumpled it in his hand flicking off Michael, "Now take me to my bedroom." Michael grabbed Jason from the bathroom pointing at Freddy, **Take him to his bedroom.**  
Ghostface ran into the room blood fell from his black shirt he fell down on the couch, "Hey guys guess what I got!"

Michael wrote, **What? **  
Ghostface held up a gold coin, "The short man dropped this before he left."

Michael and Jason gave each other a quick glance before the two silent killers grabbed Ghostface from his armpits and tossed him outside.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 2 of Horror Friends for you :)  
I hope that you enjoyed and liked my reference to the movie Leprechaun because even though it is a good movie everyone who had watched has got to admit that it is one of the cheesiest scary movies, still I think it's a pretty good movie.**

**I will most likely will be updating this story way more often because now that school is out I have a lot more time to write.**

**Until next time on "Horror Friends" :)**


	3. Welcome To Hell

**Okay and now I bring you chapter 3 of Horror Friends, I hope that you are so far enjoying my story because I am having a blast writing it so far.**

**I am particularly excited to write this chapter for some reason, I don't wanna give away any spoilers so just Read, Review, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following movies Halloween, Friday the 13th, Scream, nor A Nightmare on Elm St.**

* * *

:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell:: : :: : ::: :: : ::

Freddy took a bite out of the pizza he had in his hand finishing off the last pizza that they had, Ghostface looked at Freddy disgusted "How do you eat that much Kruger?" Freddy shrugged his shoulders "How are you so fucking gay"

Ghostface laughed nervously "Who said I'm gay, I'm not gay"

Freddy rolled his eyes "sure you aren't" he turned to the T.V which was on wheel of fortune "Why the hell am I watching this?" and Freddy quickly flipped the channel to the B.E.T music awards, Freddy laughed "That's better"

Jason walked into the living room and threw himself onto the couch grunting.

"What's wrong with you retard" Freddy asked still watching the telivision** Just tired as hell, and I'm bored as hell all we do is watch this freaking T.V all day. **"Well if you don't like it why don't you go home to your mommy"

Jason's eyes lit up from behind his mask, he shook his head **The fuck I will yay I love her but she is way too overprotective.** Freddy laughed harder. Ghostface began rubbing his stomach flinching in pain

"Fuck! Kruger my fucking stomach still hurts from that damn Leprechaun"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been so drunk" Ghostface frowned still rubbing his stomach. Jason turned over trying to fall asleep. All of a sudden Michael ran into the house some sort of cube gripped in his hands.

**Hey guys look what I found **Freddy scoffed "The last time we "found" something we ended up being mutilated by a fucking Leprechaun" Michael rolled his eyes **YOU got mutilated because you wouldn't give up the fucking gold, now look what I got**

Freddy grabbed the cube from Michael's hand looking at the weird designs etched onto it "Some weird type of rubic cube?" Freddy tossed it over at Jason who caught it in his hands and also observed the cube.

**Why the hell do we care about some Rubic cube that you found? **Michael shrugged his shoulders **It just looked pretty cool look at the designs **Freddy smirked "Yes we see the designs dumbass so what?"

**You know what fuck you all, all I was trying to do was change some things up around here instead of sitting on our assess all day and watch the damn T.V all day**

Michael stormed out of the room furious, Freddy laughed. Ghostface looked perplexed "What's wrong with his ass" Freddy scoffed "The pussys probably Pmsing" the three killers erupted in laughter.

Ghostface picked up the cube from the ground.

"I don't know he seemed pretty persistent on having us look at this, mabye he wants us to solve it" Ghostface began messing around with the cube. Freddy rolled his eyes "Ghostface I doubt you'd be able to solve the cube"

Ghostface frowned still looking at the cube "And why would that be?"

"Because frankly your a dumbass" Freddy said plainly. Ghostface ignored Freddy and continued messing with the cube for several more minutes till he became frustrated "What is this shit, it's like there's no way of solving it"

Freddy held out his clawed hand "Give me the damn thing"

Ghostface gladly handed Freddy the cube, it only took Freddy three minutes until the cube began moving around on it's own. Freddy threw Ghostface the cube "Here you go fucker, now let me watch my program"

The whole house began to shake and a blue light appeared out of nowhere. Freddy was not paying attention until the T.V suddenly turned off. "What the hell is going on?" he asked looking at Ghostface who looked terrified.

"I don't know" Jason sighed **What did you do Kruger? **

Freddy growled "Shut up Faggot it's probably Ghostface's fault" Ghostface gaped at Freddy "You solved the fucking box"

Right at that moment Pinhead walked into the house, Butterball, and the Chatterer at his side. The first thing he saw was the three killer's arguing amongst themselves. Pinhead cleared his throat alerting the other killers that he was present.

Freddy frowned "Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?" Jason cleared his throat, Freddy rolled his eys "Our house"

Pinhead pointed to the box that lay at Ghostface's feet "You have summoned me and I have come, now it is time to go to hell" Ghostface scoffed "Are you fucking kidding me? Your gonna take us to hell be for real"

Freddy immediately pointed at Ghostface "Well okay you can take him he's the one that opened the box take him Mr-"

Pinhead sighed "Pinhead" Freddy smiled "Yay Pinhead it was this faggot that opened the box so why don't you just go on and take him down to hell" Ghostface frowned "The hell I did open it" he pointed at Freddy "It was this asshole that opened it take him to hell"

The two began fighting on who was the one that opened the box, Pinhead looked at Butterball "We don't get payed enough to do this" he turned back to Freddy, Ghostface, and Jason shotuing at the three of them "ENOUGH!"

Freddy and Ghostface stopped arguing and looked at Pinhead who looked furious.

"Since none of you seem to be telling the truth, I'll just take you all with me" Jason gaped at Pinhead throwing a note at him **I didn't even say anything it was these two reatards** Pinhead read the note with a grin.

"You know what they say the more the merrier" Freddy smirked at Pinhead "And who the hell said I'll go with you" Pinhead frowned "You will go" Freddy laughed "Well make me" a hook appeared out of nowhere and hooked Freddy's back.

"AAAAA FUCK THAT HURTS" more hooks appeared and hooked various parts of Freddy's body, and all of a sudden Freddy disappeared. Jason and Ghostface's mouth hung open staring at the spot where Freddy had once been.

Pinhead looked at the two with a smirk "Now are you going to come? Or will I have to make you?"

**Fine we'll come** and the five disappeared as Freddy had before. The house turned back to it's normal color, and the telivision turned back on to the B.E.T music awards. Michael walked into the living room to see it empty

**Hey guys **he looked around but saw no-one **Those assholes left me here while they went out to have fun, bitches** and he stomped back into his room not noticing the cube that sat on the floor with dried up blood all over it.

* * *

Freddy opened his eyes, he was in a dark passage way with no visible light whatsoever, and there were hallways in four directions. Freddy sat up rubbing the marks where the hooks had pierced his skin. "That bitch" he looked around "So...this is hell?" he looked around and decided to follow one of the hallways.

Pinhead appeared in front of him blocking his path "Welcome to hell " Freddy jumped back not wanting any more hooks to come at him "How the hell do you know my name?" Pinhead chuckled "Freddy you are in my realm now, and in my world I know everything" Freddy flicked Pinhead off "Fuck you" and turned from Pinhead.

Without warning a hook appeared and hooked itself in the wall right next to Freddy "You'd be careful not to test my patience especially in here" Freddy spat at Pinheads feet, ducked under the chain that blocked his path and ran in the opposite direction of Pinhead.

Freddy had been walking around for half an hour but seemed to be getting nowhere at all.

"HELLO IS ANYBODY HERE" Freddy turned to the voice and saw Ghostface walking around Freddy ran over to him "Hey Ghostface" Ghostface turned and jumped in the air in surprise "You scared the shit out of me Krueger don't do that again"

Freddy smacked Ghostface on the back of his head "Shut the fuck up there's no time for that, we have to figure out a way to get out of here" Ghostface looked around at all the hallways "Well don't we have to find Jason first.

"Fuck Voorhees we need to get out of here"

Ghostface frowned "What the fuck is wrong with you and always having to save your own ass"

Freddy scoffed "What the hell do you mean?" Ghostface turned heading down a hallway "I didn't stutter bitch, you know exactly what I mean" Freddy ran up to Ghostface putting a hand on his chest "No I don't know what you mean"

Ghostface sighed "What I mean is, whenever things get tough you always make sure your okay" Freddy smirked "No the hell I don't" Ghostface sighed "Let's just find Voorhees and get out of here" Freddy glared at Ghostface but proceeded to walk down the endless hallways with Ghostface.

After an hour of searching Freddy sat on the ground panting "It's obvious that were not gonna find him let's just get out of here"

Ghostface was about to agree with Freddy and give up when a note fell at his feet **You bitches were going to leave me** Ghostface looked up and saw Jason appear out of the shadows "OH! There you are Voorhees we've been looking everywhere for you" Jason rolled his eyes **Sure you were, assholes**

There was a flash of blue light and Pinhead appeared in front of the three Freddy frowned "This motherfucker just keeps appearing everywhere" Pinhead frowned "Well it seems that the trio has found each other, and please continue to explore we have an eternity to get to know each other[1], but meanwhile while you dumbasses are scrambing around in here I'll be enjoying myself in your apartment"

Freddy gaped at Pinhead "The hell you will fucker" Pinhead smirked "I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do now, so I guess your screwed" and with that Pinhead disappeared and appeared in their house.

Pinhead chuckled picking up the box. Michael walked in and jumped in surprise seeing Pinhead **Who the fuck are you and where are the guys** Pinhead frowned "I'm going to assume "The Guys" are those dumb bitches I sent to hell"

Michael smirked **Yay right Hell? Who do you think you are Pinhead**

Pinhead sighed and pointed at all the nails in his head "Why yes I do bitch, now go make me a sandwhich"

* * *

Freddy began to curse shaking his fists in the air "That son of a bitch, if he thinks-"

"What the fuck do you think your gonna do asshole were stuck here" Freddy smirked "That's where your wrong I know exactly how to get out of here" Jason walked over interested **And how would that be Krueger** Freddy smiled "Okay both of you go to sleep and think about our house"

Jason's face lightened up **That's right good idea Krueger **Jason layed down on the ground already trying to go to sleep. Ghostface was still confused "I don't understand" Freddy sighed "Just go to sleep fuck face and dream about our house"

Ghostface shrugged his shoulders and in a few minutes the two of them were sleeping.

Freddy smirked "Okay if I'm in your realm Pinhead, I'll just go to my realm" and Freddy disappeared entering Jason and Ghostface's dreams. Jason opened his eyes to a familiar sight, Camp Crystal Lake.

**What the fuck? **Ghostface sat up also confused "Why are we at Camp Crystal Lake" Freddy ran over to Jason cursing "You fucking retard you were dreaming about your camp right" Jason shrugged his shoulders **How am I suppose to know? I don't remeber my dreams**

Freddy frowned "Probably because of that small ass brain you've got" Jason frowned **I have an avergae sized brain **Freddy chuckled "Please we all saw Jason X[2]" Jason slumped his shoukders. "JASON YOU'VE COME BACK" Jason turned his head looking a bit scared.

Freddy looked as well "Who's that? sounds like it's coming from the lake" Jason quickly wrote something down **That would be my mother RUN! **And the three killers got on the closest bus as emerged from the lake looking for Jason.

* * *

Back at the apartment Michael sat in the corner rocking back and forth while Pinhead watched T.V laughing at the program which happen to be "BasketBall Wives"

The door to 1427 Harvest Meadow flew open, Freddy, Jason, and Ghostface stepped inside. Michael's face lit up as he thought to Jason _Finally you came back how'd you get out _

_A/N I have it so that Michael and Jason can both hear each other's thoughts because they are both silent killers_

_Long story Michael we'll tell you later _Freddy pushed past Jason walking up to Pinhead "Okay your gonna get out of our house right now, you ugly son of a bitch" Pinhead tossed the Bud Lite he had been drinking to the side.

Freddy gaped at the empty beer can "Okay you've crossed the line drinking MY beer, you fucked Pinhead"

Pinhead gave a mocking bow "Come at me bro" Freddy did not wait a second and ran at Pinhead pushing him into the wall. Pinhead tried to summon his chains but Freddy began hacking at Pinhead with his clawed hand.

Freddy turned to Ghostface who was just watching the fight "GRAB THE DAMN BOX DUMBASS" Ghostface lunged at the couch where the box sat. Ghostface grabbed it and threw it at Freddy, Freddy unaware of the box was hit in the back of the head by it. Freddy rubbed the back of his head "You ass" but immediately grabbed the box and held it up.

Pinhead began to back away "Come on man, don't do anything rash now" Freddy smirked "And why the hell should I not send you back to Hell" Pinhead began racking his brain "B-Because I'll pay the rent"

Freddy paused "Well that sounds interesting" Pinhead smiled "I would take that offer up IF you hadn't drinken my fucking beer" Freddy threw the box at Pinhead's face it made contact (and also pushed some of the nails deep into Pinhead's face) and Pinhead was sucked into the box by his own chains.

"FUCK YOU I'LL COME BACK BITCH"

and Pinhead was gone. Jason walked over to the box cautiously **He's gone right **Freddy smiled "That son of bitch is long gone" Michael stood up still shaking _Are you sure he's gone? _Michael asked directing his thoughts to Jason

_Yay, what he do to the house while we were gone _Michael jumped a bit in fear _I don't wanna talk about it _ Jason was shocked at Michael's reaction but responded _Alright, Alright_ Freddy walked over to the cube picking it up chuckling.

"What now bitch" Freddy shouted at the box with a smile he turned to Michael "I told you we shoudln't have fucked with the box but you just had to get all pissy, what Pinhead do here anyway" Michael put his hands over his ear

**I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! **Freddy frowned "Okay bitch you don't have to be a faggot about it." Jason plopped himself down on the couch as Freddy switched the telivision to the B.E.T music awards Jason sighed **Well seems like some things don't change**

**Okay and there is the end of Chapter 3 to "Horror Friends" I hope that you enjoyed and don't forget to Review.**

**Don't forget to PM me or Review if you have any suggestion/movie refernces because I will be glad to add them into the story.**

**Until next time of "Horror Friends":)**

* * *

**:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: References :: : :: : ::: :: : ::**

**[1] Every once and awhile I like to quote thing that come from the movies, if you do not know where the quote "please continue to explore we have an eternity to get to know each other" comes from Hellraiser 2 Hellbound and Pinhead said this to Kirsty when she returned to Hell**

**[2] In the movie Jason X the very first victim when she was exaiming him after he was brought onto the spaceship actually wondered to herself how Jason funtioned at all with a brain as small as his lol**


	4. Who's Misery?

**And I finally bring you the 4th chapter of Horror Friends, so far I have gotten a lot of reviews and a lot of praise and I thank all my readers for there support.**

**I have also received a few ideas of what should happen next in future chapters and if you gave me the idea and I do use it you will be recognized for sure. Just for a heads up there will be a bit of references in this chapter.**

**Because I'm not too sure if you guys will know what this chapter is based on so if you don't understand the horror flick/Novel this comes from all will be explained at the end. And now onto the story...**

**R&R now time for chapter four of "HORROR FRIENDS"**

* * *

Freddy scrapped his knife hand back and forth across the back of the car seat letting out a heavy yawn. Michael shoved a note in his face angrily **Stop that, do you know how fucking annoying that sounds?**

Freddy laughed putting his hands behind his head "You've been a bit touchy Myers ever since the ordeal with Pinhead" Michael's face turned red from under his mask, he turned facing the window watching the car roll pass the scenery.

Ghostface sighed looking at Jason.

"How long till we get there" Jason keeping his hands on the wheel shrugged his shoulders. Ghostface turned looking at Freddy "Hey Krueger any more beer back there?"

Freddy shook his head nope. Ghostface felt a cold object at his feet and saw it was a beer can, he grabbed it "Never mind" and could barely react before Freddy snatched the can from his grip. "You asshole" Freddy chuckled "Takes one to know one"

Ghostface gave another sigh "Why the hell did we leave the house? we can barely see the road it's snowing too damn much, and Voorhees doesn't even know where the fuck were going" Jason's grip tightened on the wheel making an indent.

Michael tossed a note in Ghostface's lap

**You better shut the fuck up before Jason pulls over and kills your ass **Ghostface scoffed but turned in his seat shivering. Freddy leaned forward in his seat putting a hand on Jason's shoulder "Hey Voorhees stop at the next gas station we pass I've got to go pee"

Michael body shook up in down **Only girls say that, Guys say I gotta shit** Freddy turned looking annoyed "Well you should know faggot"

Ghostface opened up the window sticking his face out to feel the cold air, Freddy slapped him on the side of his head leaving three scratch marks on his hood "Shut the fucking window dumbass, you trying to give us frostbite?"

Ghostface rubbed the scratch marks "Hey this is a brand new hood" Freddy sat back looking annoyed "Sounds just like a woman doesn't he?" Jason quickly wrote a note with one hand still on the wheel and placed it in the middle of the car.

**If all of you don't shut the fuck up I will kill every one of you** Michael scoffed **I haven't said a word **Jason rubbed his temple and squinted back at the barely visible road ahead. Ghostface turned around and grabbed the beer can that Freddy was holding.

Freddy took off his seat belt and leaned toward Ghostface "That's it" and the two began fighting. Jason looked at the two and tried prying the two apart from each other.

Without warning the car swerved to the right, Jason grabbed the wheel turning it sharply but it only resulted in flipping the car, causing it to roll down the street. It was about 15 second before the car came to a complete stop on it's hood and Jason, Freddy, and Ghostface lay on the ground atop broken glass.

And Michael hung from the top of the car with his seat belt still on. He looked around groggily, snow fell in his mask blocking his view, but Michael could make out a faint outline of someone heading toward their car,

And Michael passed out.

Freddy opened his eyes slowly, he saw nothing but a blur, he rubbed his eyes trying to get a better view of where he was but only felt pain issue from his arm sharply. "Fuck" he shouted as the pain sent waves through his whole body.

Freddy soon got his vision and looked around at his scenery, He felt that he was sitting on a bed in a small room, the room was bare with no pictures or even a window just the bed.

Freddy tried sitting up but his left arm was in a cast, so was his legs, and he also felt a bandage around his abdomen. Freddy spotted a wheelchair to his left and dragged himself into the chair cursing at the pain he felt. Freddy wheeled over to the door, having some trouble, but finally opening it.

As soon as he began wheeling out a huge figure appeared in front of him blocking his way.

Freddy screamed in alarm almost falling back in surprise. Freddy could see it was a woman, she was very tall, and beefy Freddy noticed, and had short black hair that came down to her shoulder. The woman beamed at him wheeling him back into the room.

"Now now we can't have you wheeling around in your condition, can we?" Freddy tried shoving the woman away but was unable to "Who the fuck are you?" the woman frowned "Mr. Krueger I do not allow cursing in my household" Freddy gaped at the woman "And how the hell do you know my name?"

She sighed rubbing her temple "My name is Anne Wilkes, and I rescued you and your friends from that accident you had, you might consider showing some appreciation" Freddy suddenly remembered what had happened. He looked up at Anne "Hey take me to my friends"

Anne smiled and wheeled him out of the room.

"Okay Mr. Krueger your friends should be up by now" Freddy noticed an assortment of small statues and picture frames on various counters, and could swear he heard a pig just around the corner _'Where the fuck are we?' _

Anne finally came to a stop at the door farthest down the hall and opened the door, Freddy looked into the room and saw Michael, Jason, and Ghostface all in wheelchairs as well with various cast on their body parts as well as Freddy.

Freddy looked at the room and noticed it was full of pictures, a desk and could easily fit five guests, Freddy growled "Hey why do I get the smallest room in this god forsaken house" Anne ignored him and wheeled him next to Jason who had his arms crossed.

Freddy frowned "And what's your problem puck face" Ghostface was frowning as well "Well were all pretty pissed because you got us in a car accident, that's why we asked this Anne woman to give you that room.

Freddy growled "Shut the hell up fuck face who the hell asked you?" Michael tossed a not to Freddy **Well we've all agreed your getting the silent treatment, bitch **Freddy crumpled up the note laughing "The silent treatment, are you serious?" but the killer received no answer from the others, Freddy cursed under his breath.

Anne entered the room a frown on her face.

"I do not allow cursing in my household" All four killers rolled their eyes, Jason handed Anne a note **So how DO you know all of our names **Anne read the note and smiled "Well I found all your wallets except for you" she pointed at Ghostface "I could only find a piece of paper with fuck face written on it" Ghostface frowned, while Freddy chuckled in the back round.

"And let me tell you guys I've seen your movies and I couldn't make it past the first ones" The four killers frowned finally Michael spoke up **Are you talking about this ones movies **he said pointing at Ghostface who gaped at Michael.

Anne shook her head "No all of yours, they were just too inappropriate" Freddy scoffed "Well yeah, that's the point" and the other three joined in laughing.

Anne left returning with a bottle of pills handing each of them a pill and a glass of water "Eat this, it'll ease the pain" and the four gulped the pill down only too willingly. Freddy began to mess with his clawed hand "So where's our car?"

Anne scoffed "Probably buried under the snow by now" Freddy slapped the wheelchair "Damn I payed a fortune for that car" Jason chuckled **That cheap ass car, yeah right **Freddy flicked him off, then turned to Anne "So we'll just be staying at your house while we heal" Anne nodded "Yes and lucky you I happen to be a nurse" Freddy looked at Anne cautiously _'There's something not right about this bitch' _Freddy threw the thought away and looked at the others.

"Well it looks like were gonna have to postpone our trip" The other three killers rolled their eyes annoyed.

Anne also looked annoyed as well "Well if you will excuse I've got to get back to my novel" Jason gave her a note **What book you reading? **Anne grinned from ear to ear reading this and replied "Misery, very famous book novels actually"

Freddy: What's that

Michael: **Who's Misery**

Jason: **Who?**

Ghostface: I'VE READ THAT BOOK!

The other three killers looked at Ghostface who was quickly talking to Anne about certain events in the novel. Freddy leaned over whispering to Michael "There like sisters aren't they?" Michael shook with laughter at this, Ghostface was too busy to notice.

Anne walked out of the room wheeling Ghostface along with her. Michael focused his thoughts to Jason _Why did we keep Ghostface as a roommate _Jason shrugged his shoulders _Probably because he pays most of the rent _Michael smiled from underneath his mask _Yeah that's right_.

Freddy looked at the two silent killers who continued to ignore him. Freddy nudged Jason with his elbow "Hey you don't think there's something wrong with that chika do you? Seems kind loony to me Jason crossed his arms across his chest **Shut up Krueger who the hell asked you**

Freddy leaning back in his chair "You faggots suck" the two wheeled out of the room leaving Freddy by himself.

Michael looked at Jason questionably _Were still mad at him right? _Jason nodded his head _Yeah and that bastard deserves it _Jason and Michael had wheeled into the kitchen and saw Ghostface and Anne sitting at the table sorting through a series of novels scattered across the table. Jason shook his head in shame looking at Michael _Grab the beer and get the hell outta here? _Michael's face lit up _Damn straight _and the two grabbed the beers located in the fridge and wheeled themselves into Freddy's room drinking them happily.

_**~Late At Night~**_

Freddy woke up with a start pain erupted through his body _'Damn I need another one of those fucking pills what was that woman's name' _Freddy racked his brain and began shouting "HEY ANNE FRANK GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE"

Freddy paused a moment and suddenly heard stairs descending the stairs, and Anne slammed the door open looking absolutely livid.

"Hey Anne whatever give me one of those pills to make me feel better" Anne crossed her arms across her flat chest (hahaha) and grinned wickedly "And why would I do that?"[1] Freddy gaped at her in surprise but said "Because if you don't I'll mutilate your sorry ass" Anne chuckled walking back toward the door "No, I think I'll let you suffer bitch"

Anne slammed the door close leaving Freddy sitting there in pain. Freddy was awake all night trying to keep himself from screaming out in pain. Finally when morning Anne came into his room handing him a pill and a glass of water "Fuck you" he said "What's to say I won't actually kill you"

Anne grinned again "Because if you touch me, I promise you won't be getting back up, that's right I'm your white mage, and nobody Fucks with the white mage"[2] Freddy looked at Anne confused "What!" but Anne ignored him wheeling him into the other room where the other killers were located. As the horror movie killers were fast healers they were all able to walk and move there arms freely, but as they were also lazy they stuck to the wheelchairs.

As soon as Anne left Freddy looked at the other guys, a serious look on his face "Hey guys I need to tell you something" they all turned away still giving him the "Silent Treatment" annoying Freddy even further. "Guys I'm serious this chick is insane, last night"

"Nobody wants to hear about your sex life Freddy" Ghostface said suddenly. Freddy growled "Oh so the faggot decides to speak up, you wanna go" Ghostface turned away ignoring him again, Freddy crossed his arms around his chest.

"Okay but when this blows up in your face"

Anne could be heard pounding around upstairs heading for their room "Here it comes" Freddy whispered. Anne slammed the door open her face was red with rage, a novel clutched in her right hand, he left hand clenching and unclenching. The other three killers looked a bit worried, while Freddy smirked think _'Told you this bitch was crazy'_

"How could he kill her?" Anne whispered, the four could not hear what she had said. "What you say?" Ghostface asked cautiously. Anne began to growl and then she shouted "HE KILLED MISERY, SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE CANT BE"[3]

All four killers jumped up in surprise Freddy frowned.

"Bitch probably deserved it, finally we've been hearing about her from this faggot every day" Anne leaped over to Freddy flipping his chair on it's back. Freddy's arms spun and he hit the floor with a thud, the three other killers could not help but laugh.

Anne turned toward them suddenly "AND WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING" Michael looked at Jason thinking _Crazy Bitch isn't she? _Jason nodded not taking his eyes off of Anne who was running out of the room shouting behind her "NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING ANY DAMN PILL" Ghostface gaped "The hell I am I'll get those damn pills" Anne had not heard him as Ghostface whispered this only Freddy heard him.

Freddy, with some difficulty, sat himself up panting deeply "That flat chested hoes gonna pay" Jason looked at Freddy rolling his eyes **And how are you going to make her "Pay" **Freddy chuckled evilly to himself.

"Hey Ghostface" Freddy motioned for Ghostface and whispered something in his ear, Ghostface smiled "I'm in" Jason and Freddy wheeled over to Freddy and Ghostface demanding to know their plan and Freddy and the two silent killers immediately agreed to join in as well.

_**~Next Day~**_

Freddy awoke to a terrible screaming from outside, of course it was coming from Anne. Freddy hopped into his wheelchair wheeling himself to where the other three killers awaited grins on their faces. Anne barged into the room tears coming down her face.

"Which one of you did it?" Freddy turned looking at her his face emotionless "What? What happened now?" Anne wiped the tears away "Which one of you killed my pig" it took all of their will not to laugh but they somehow managed.

Freddy shook his head "How could it have been us, don't you lock the house for protection" Anne stopped suddenly and stomped out the room muttering behind her "I'll find out which of you it was" Freddy and the other began to laugh quietly to themselves.

Jason threw a note to Freddy **Your right man this hoe is crazy I say we ditch this house tonight steal the car and go, the snow's gone now **Freddy nodded "Yup were leaving tonight"

_**~Late That Night~**_

Freddy crawled out of bed opening his door silently, he headed to the foot of the stairs that led up to Anne's room where the car keys were located. Freddy shoved Ghostface "Okay you go get the keys" Ghostface backed away

"Why me?" Jason shoved a note in his chest **Cause your the faggot** Ghostface grumbled but began to walk upstairs cautiously.

Ghostface had only been upstairs for a minute when they heard his blood curdling scream. The three ran upstairs and opened Anne's door seeing a horrific sight, Anne stood over Ghostface's mangled body holding a kitchen knife.

She had a crazed look in her eyes.

Anne ran toward Jason stabbing him in his shoulder, Jason flinched back but heaved her up and threw her out the window. Freddy gaped at Jason in amazement and he shouted "DAMN BTCH WENT DOWN"

They grabbed the keys (Michael grabbing Ghostface who was sputtering nonsense) and headed for the door. The opened the door quickly and jumped back at the sight of Anne laying right in front of the door.

Freddy smirked "Come on guys she's already dead" they began walking past her, but as Jason was just stepping over Anne's dead body her hand shot out grabbing his ankle. Freddy paused thinking to himself _'How Ironic just like a horror movie' _Jason grabbed the knife out of his shoulder and stabbed her in the back.

Freddy walked up to Jason "Man you are on a roll tonight" Jason shoved him away and ran for the door. They all jumped in starting the engine and pulling out of the drive way. As they were pulling out Freddy noticed Anne's finger twitch and leaned out the window shouting "AND I DID KILL THAT PIG YOU FLAT CHESTED BITCH"

He sat back in his seat smiling "Best night Eva" Jason drove down the road letting nothing distract him this time.

Freddy sighed "Well I guess were not going to _" (Will be explained at end)

the other killers nodded in disappointment, except for Ghostface who was still spluttering nonsense.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 4 of Horror Friends, hope that you enjoyed and the reference to this chapter was Stephen Kings very own Misery which was actually a very good and VERY scary book, that I would defiantly recommend to anybody.**

**So at the end I didn't mention where they were originally heading, I know where they were heading, but do you! Review and guess where they may have been going I'll answer of course but make sure to Review**

**Until next time on "HORROR FRIENDS"**

**~References~**

**[1] In the novel Misery Anne who was keeping a famous author captive in her home (author of the novels Misery) got the author so addicted to the pills that made the pain of the accident go away and she would often torture him not giving him any pills for days and or weeks**

**[2] This quote came from a certain video I've seen on you tube it's pretty popular so review and tell me if you know where it came from**

**[3] Also in the novel Misery Anne got mad at the author when he killed off the main character named Misery and that's when Anne really started going crazy, again I would defiantly recommend the book and or movie (of course the books better) **


	5. Girlfriend Nightmare

**Here is Chapter 5 of Horror, I know it's been awhile but I've been a bit busy. But now here's the chapter. Here's an idea I thought you might like, Michael, Jason, Freddy, and Ghostface going on trips all around the world, if you like this idea review and tell me.**

**Any other Ideas that you may have, SUGGEST AWAY PEOPLE, I'm going to need ideas from my viewers to keep this story going for awhile. Now onto the story ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the horror movies mentioned, only my story**

* * *

Ghostface and Jason both sat on the couch, watching Bachelor ate. Ghostface turned the channel hurriedly.

"What a cheesy ass show, at least you get to see some cat fights on bachelor pad." Jason ignored Ghostface, and watched the T.V screen which was now on The View.

Jason grabbed the T.V remote away from Ghostface, also tossing a note his way.

**What the hell do you have us watching faggot? **Ghostface began to protest, but he stopped immediately when Jason began massaging his machete. Michael walked into the room and sat down next to Jason. He looked around then handed Jason a note.

**Where's Krueger? Doesn't he usually control the T.V** Jason shrugged his shoulders. Ghostface turned to Michael.

"He said something about meeting with a girl."

Jason sat up from the couch **Yeah right! Krueger with a girl? Who'd want to date that burnt up petifile? **Michael patted Jason on the shoulder his body shaking from laughter.

"Hey, Freddy has been on the internet lately." both of the silent killers nodded, Ghostface shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I thought one of you would have finished that." the other two killers shook their hands in shame turning away from Ghostface.

Ghostface felt a note bounce off his mask, he picked it up reading it **Just shut up Dumb-ass, Why the hell did Wes Craven even create you? **Ghostface read the note, and stood up from the couch.

"I don't even know why I stay here? You assholes can rot in hell."

Michael grinned turning to Jason _'Looks like someone's PMSing' _Jason nodded his head flipping through the channels for something to watch. The two silent killers watched only ten minutes of T.V when Freddy burst into the house.

He plopped himself onto the couch, a huge grin on his face.

Michael passed him a note, **And what are you so happy about Krueger? **Freddy read the note with a grin, and tossed it to the ground.

"Oh nothing, just out doing stuff."

Michael scribbled something down on his note pad, handing it to Jason. **He's trying to imply that he got some, **Jason rolled his eyes **Yeah right who'd want to date this petifile, I bet he got it on with ****Nancy. **Freddy grabbed the note and sliced it up with his clawed hand.

"That slut, be for real" Jason let out a heavy sigh **Say what you want but she was the first person to kill your sorry ass. **Freddy jumped up from the couch infuriated "Do you wanna go Voorhees?." Jason tossed the remote to Michael who ignored the two killers who were now fighting.

Michael only turned to the two when he heard Freddy's shouts of protest, he looked over to see that Jason now had Freddy in a headlock.

"_LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING PRICK!" _

Jason laughed and handed him a note, still holding him in a headlock. **Say it Krueger, **Freddy sighed but muttered "Uncle."

Jason did not let go but handed Krueger another note **No not that, but your close **it took a second for Freddy to realize what he was saying but soon understood "No Way!" (Jason tightened his grip) "_OKAY OKAY, _I'm your bitch."

**There we go **and Jason let Freddy go who fell to the ground, rubbing his neck. "Asshole" Freddy murmured. Freddy sat on the couch still glaring at Jason who was now watching the T.V with Myers. "Anyways, Myers is right I did indeed get some."

Michael smiled from underneath **Come on Krueger, we're gonna have to see some proof. **Freddy grinned placing his hands behind his head.

"You want proof? Fine I'll bring her over tomorrow."

Michael nudged Jason with his elbow **This is gonna be so good** Freddy grinned.

"Yes it is, Once I prove that there's actually a girl." the three turned to the T.V, Freddy frowned snatching the remote from Michael "The Fuck Myers, why the hell are we watching Animal Planet." Michael rolled his eyes.

**We were browsing smart ass **Freddy leaned back and switched the channel. Michael and Jason rolled their eyes as Bachelor Pad[1] came onto the screen, the two turned to him frowning from underneath their masks.

**What the Hell Krueger? **Jason protested. Freddy grabbed a Bud Lite, and shrugged his shoulders.

"This shows got lesbian moments, what can I say?" Michael and Jason looked at each, then both got up from the couch heading to their rooms. "Haters will Hate," Freddy whispered to himself taking another sip from his beer.

_**~Next Day~**_

All the horror guys sat on the couch, surprisingly the T.V screen was blank. Michael, Jason, and Ghostface sat looking at the front door. Freddy looked a bit nervous.

**Where is she Krueger? **Jason taunted.

"Shut the hell up, she'll be here" the three turned to Freddy with grins. "She's got issues with her mother, give her some slack." Ghostface shook his head,

"Sure Krueger." Freddy flicked him off with his clawed hand.

"Don't forget I can still kill your ass with one hand tied behind my back." Ghostface gave up the argument, and turned back to the door. It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring, Michael jumped over the couch and ran to answer the door. Michael snickered silently to himself, and motioned the girl inside.

Ghostface and Jason turned to look at the girl, and luckily for them she could not see the look of surprise on their faces.

The girl had long blonde hair that came past her shoulders, her eyes were the color brown[1], but her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, she wore an elegant red dress that came down to her ankles, and underneath her dress Michael spotted a wannabe fancy set of heels.

She looked around the room, when she spotted Freddy her eyes lit up "_FREDDY!" _Freddy sat up from the couch holding out his hands "Hey Carrie, what's up." Carrie pulled herself out of the hug and looked up at Freddy frowning.

"You know I don't like that Gangster talk, Fred."

Freddy rolled his eyes, but smiled down at Carrie "Yeah Yeah, you going somewhere tonight? Why you all dressed up?"

Carrie slapped Freddy's face a couple times affectionately, "Oh that can wait, introduce me to your friends." Freddy looked up from Carrie, and saw all three killers laughing silently. Freddy shook his head, and the killers stopped laughing immediately.

"Okay Carrie, this is Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and Ghostface"

Carrie walked over and gave each of them a hand shake, Freddy noticed she jumped at the sight of their weapons. Carrie nervously ran back over to Freddy.

"So you guys live together?" Carrie asked looking at the three in disgust.

"Yeah sugar face"

Michael and Jason began to snicker with each other, Carrie turned to the two angrily "What are you two laughing at?" And without warning the lamp on the table beside the group lifted into the air and shot toward Michael and Jason.

Jason was the first to duck, but Michael was to slow to react and the lamp connected with his face. Michael fell to the ground

**OW! You bitch what the fuck **Freddy motioned Carrie to the bathroom.

"Didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Right down the hall to the left"

Carrie retreated down the hallway, and Freddy ran over to Michael. "Are you okay Myers?" Michael sat up on his elbow, drips of blood trickled down his neck.

**Motherfucker! the hell is wrong with that girl? **Freddy took off his hat and rubbed his bald head nervously.

"Yeah I didn't think she'd actually come." the three turned to Freddy frowning, **What the hell do you mean Krueger? **Jason asked angrily. Freddy stood up sighing "Well I sorta lied about getting some" Ghostface rolled his eyes.

"No shit Krueger"

"Watch it faggot, anyways I thought she wouldn't come cause her mom's this creepy catholic chick, and never lets her outta the house so I assumed she wouldn't come."

Michael wrote some down quickly **Why the fuck did you even date this girl?**

"I never intended to date something that fucking crazy."

"That's why you don't fucking date on the internet dumbass" Ghostface shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, anyways when I met the girl of course I knew the bitch was crazy, but when I tried leaving turns out she's got weird devil powers, and kept pulling me back to the table"

Michael flicked off Freddy and went into the kitchen, **Why the hell wouldn't you tell us? **Freddy threw his hands into the air.

"I told you, I didn't think she'd actually come." Jason slapped Freddy in the back of the head, **You fucking dumbass, first you have us watch some faggot ass shows, and now this. At this rate your gonna get you burnt ass kicked out.**

"Fuck you, this is my house."

"Honey, do I hear cursing." the group looked behind them and saw Carrie walking out of the bathroom, Freddy jumped up from the ground.

"Everyone act natural, fuck that let's haul ass" the three (excluding Michael who was still in the kitchen wiping up his blood) ran outside, and behind the house. Carrie walked in and looked around confused, she walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Michael isn't it, where's Fred?"

Michael looked at the door, then at the blood soaked rags, **They went outside behind the house, I ****think Fred's got a surprise for you.**

Carrie jumped up and squealed with delight, "That's great, I've got a surprise for him too." Michael watched Carrie run outside and around the house.

Freddy, Ghostface, and Jason, sat behind the bushes looking around the corner of the house. Jason suddenly looked at Freddy and asked, **Hey where's Michael? **Freddy frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, we must have left him behind, you know what they say every man for himself."

Jason and Ghostface looked at Freddy annoyed, "And who'll pay the rent if he goes and gets himself killed." Freddy payed no attention to Ghostface, but only said.

"Hey if you want to go get him, be my guest."

"Hey what does Michael need rescuing from?" the three jumped at the voice and turned to face Carrie. Freddy laughed nervously "How'd you know were back here honey?" Carrie squeezed Freddy into a hug laughing.

"Your friend told me you were back here."

(All four together angrily) "Michael!"/**Michael! **Carrie pulled away from the hug smiling from ear to ear.

"I've got a surprise for you Fred"

"What's that?"

"So, tonight at my high school we've got prom, and I was wondering if you would be my date tonight." Freddy looked at Ghostface and Jason, but they only shrugged their shoulders. Michael silently approached and walked toward Jason and Ghostface, asking them what was happening.

Freddy turned back to Carrie, "I don't think I'll be able to come honey, I gotta go pick up Michael's boyfriend, so they can go on their date"

"Wait Fred, Michael's gay?"

"Gayer than Adam Lambert[2] he is."

"Oh, well good for him." she turned to Michael a bit disgusted. Ghostface and Jason laughed silently behind Carrie, Michael frowned and punched Ghostface in the stomach.

Freddy had a sly grin on his face. "Well can't anyone else pick him up?" Freddy shook his head.

"Sorry hon, there all homophobic"

"Oh" Carrie said slowly "Well that makes sense, I guess I'll go then" Carrie walked away from the group, shoulders slumped. Freddy watched her walk down the street, and finally out of sight. Jason passed Michael a note, **Well Michael why don't we go get your boyfriend.**

**Oh that's really funny, you should be a comedian.**

**I should, shouldn't I.**

Freddy laughed, bent over slapping his knee, "That's what you fucking get Myers, that'll teach you to rat us out again" Michael flicked them off and walked back into the house, the rest of the group followed behind closely.

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

Freddy flipped through the channels, he threw the remote onto the ground and smiled at Michael, "Hey Myers, you shouldn't leave your boyfriend waiting."

**Why don't I go call Carrie for you**

Freddy shut up and looked at the T.V which was on the news. Jason sat up and looked at the headline **_Devil Girl Rampaging Through Town_**[3]

**Hey Krueger sounds like your lady.**

"She ain't my lady, I'm gonna break up with her" Michael tossed a note toward Freddy, **Tell us how that goes for you. **Freddy tossed the note to the ground and looked back at the T.V, "Wait a sec, look at the T.V doesn't that look like our house."

The four looked at the screen, A girl covered in blood, wearing a red dress, walked toward what was definitely their house. Ghostface stood up shaking his head, "I swear to god that's Carrie." before any of them could react the front door slammed open revealing Carrie covered in blood[4]

The four retreated to the back wall, shivering with fear.

Carrie slowly turned to Freddy, looking at him with cold dead eyes, "Why weren't you there?" she whispered.

Freddy said nothing, but tried hiding behind Jason (but was only shoved forward).

"_WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE." _Freddy held up his hands, which were now shaking "Um, I was there?"

Carrie's fists clenched tightly, blood fell from her palm and onto the carpet. Ghostface stepped forward suddenly "Carrie why don't you take this outside?" Carrie eye's burned into Ghostface, and he was picked up from the ground and slammed against the wall.

"_MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS."_

Then Michael, and Jason were also tossed across the room. She glared at Freddy who was cowering on the floor. "We have to talk" Carrie said softly. Freddy tried running into his room, but he found himself fall to the ground and dragged out of the house.

He clawed at the ground but the force was too strong, and he was dragged outside, the door slammed loudly behind him.

Michael stood up groggily rubbing his now sore head, he looked around for any sign of Carrie but found none, he sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. Jason appeared and sat next to him. **Is Ghostface alive Voorhees?** Jason nodded his head

**You know that dramatic pussy, Freddy's got himself in deep this time.**

The two looked at the T.V and watched as Freddy was dragged down the street screaming and crying. Michael passed Jason a note **Guess he's not breaking up with her any time soon** Ghostface appeared sitting down on the couch.

"Where's that fucker Krueger?"

Jason handed him a note **Having a talk with his bitch of a girl** Ghostface nodded and the three turned back to the T.V laughing.

* * *

**References**

**[1] I've actually just started watching the show Bachelor Pad and for some reason I actually enjoy the show Drama, Romance, Challenges, money, everything I love in a show, and already on the second episode there has been a lesbian moment, just a common reality T.V show lol**

**[2] Adam Lambert was the only gay guy that came into my mind, and if you don't know who he is trust me everybody knows that he's gay look him up.**

**[3] SPOILER ALERT FOR MOVIE CARRIE, in the movie Carrie at her prom night a couple of kids dumped pig blood on her, and this making her mad caused her to explode the school, and as she walked through the streets wrecked everything in her path. See the movie it's actually pretty good, but also kind of sad.**

**That's it for this chapter, hope that you enjoyed, any suggestions just PM me or Review. I've actually got quite a lot of suggestions, until next time on HORROR FRIENDS**


	6. Ring Master

**Before we begin this chapter, I've got to give a special shout out to The next door. It was her idea for the chapter, so if you really like this chapter don't forget that it was her idea, I was the guy who wrote it lol.**

**Quick thing I want to run by with my readers, I'm thinking of having a sort of sub series (possibly) with the remakes of Freddy, Jason, Michael (Ghostface if you want, but of course his costume never changes) and have the remake versions live with the originals for a bit. Review and tell me what you think of this idea.**

**Now onto Chapter 6 of HORROR FRIENDS, enjoy and don't forget to review after wards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Friday the 13th Nightmare on Elm St. or Scream.**

* * *

Freddy walked up and down the aisles of the video store, looking at all the movies that were available. He picked up one movie which was titled Hostel, and sneered. He turned around at Michael who was also looking at the movies.

"Hey Myers, when did horror movies start sucking ass?"

**When your movies came out.**

Freddy slashed his clawed hand in the air, but Michael only ignored him and walked away, picking up movies as he walked on. Jason ran over to Freddy holding a movie in his hand, his whole body shook from laughter as he handed him the movie.

Freddy frowned and looked at the cover, his eyes widened and he threw the movie to the ground, and stepped on it repeatedly. He turned to Jason who was still laughing "What the hell was that?"

**Your Remake, they fucked you up Krueger**

Freddy shook his head in horror, "You got lucky Voorhees, at least they didn't fuck up your face." Ghostface turned to Freddy, "Oh the irony, Freddy got fucked."

Freddy smirked and picked up a movie, "Well why don't we all watch your remake, finally able to kill Sydney fuck face?" Ghostface frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sticking to the classic, should be good."

"And what would that be?" Freddy asked annoyed. Ghostface held up a movie, the title _**The Ring. **_Michael shook his head, **Your too much of a pussy to watch it.**

"Am not, I'll show you, what movie are you picking anyways."

Michael looked down at his movie, **My remake, I heard it's pretty damn good, way better than Krueger's.** Freddy sneered at Michael, and flicked him off. Jason walked back over with a pile of movies in his arms. Freddy waved his hands at him angrily,

"The fuck Voorhees, don't forget I'm paying."

**Exactly Krueger, and I made sure to pick up yours and Ghostface's remake.**

The two killers slumped their shoulders, and walked over to the counters where the cashier stared at the group in amazement. Freddy rolled his eyes and tapped the counter.

"You got a problem?"

The cashier still stared at them, but replied. "No it's just that, aren't you that guy from Halloween, and you Friday the 13th and you from Scream." the three mentioned killers nodded their heads, pulling out their weapons. Freddy glared at the cashier, he cleared his throat loudly,

"And the one in only Freddy Krueger."

The cashier looked at Freddy with a frown, "Krueger? Aren't you the child molester." Freddy jumped back, gaping at the cashier. Michael, Jason, and Ghostface, stood behind him laughing. The cashier shrugged his shoulders, "No offense dude, but it took thirty minutes for you first kill of your first movie, and the second one don't get me started."

Freddy leaned across the counter, he pointed at the cashier's name tag with his knife finger, "Fred Henderson, test me and I'll be seeing you in your dreams, now ring up these damn movies."

The cashier frowned and grabbed the movies on the counter, "And your final price will be $35.67." Freddy grumbled grabbing his wallet from his pants pocket, "Fuck Blockbuster."

"And don't forget sir, every day their late it's an additional $5." Freddy tossed the money at the cashier and grabbed the movies. The other three killers followed behind with huge grins. Jason opened the van and jumped into the drivers seat.

**Looks as if you've got a huge fan group Krueger.**

"I will kick your ass Voorhees."

**Oh really, let's step out of the car for a second.**

"Just drive the damn car hockey fuck."

**That's what I thought.**

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

"Okay so which movie are we gonna watch first, and Ghostface we are not watching your stupid ass movie." Ghostface shrugged and leaned back on the couch,

"How bout we watch your remake Krueger."

"Don't get fresh smart ass."

Michael picked up a movie and tossed it toward Freddy chuckling, **How about we watch Carrie, good memories right Krueger? **Freddy tossed the movie across the room, with an impressive force.

"Fuck you Myers, I say we watch Voorhees' remake first, surprisingly it'll probably be the best." Jason took a sip from his beer, **Doesn't matter to me, Remakes always make us look bad.** Freddy nodded his head,

"Yeah that is true."

_(about an hour and a half later, WARNING BIT OF A SPOILER TO NEW JASON MOVIE AHEAD)_

**See I told you fuckers, I can never be fucking killed, their my movies.**

Ghostface held up another movie, "How bout Freddy's next." Freddy rubbed his temple frustrated. Michael passed him a note laughing **Poor Krueger, don't worry your movies always sucked **Freddy crumpled the note into a ball, and threw it at Michael's head.

"Let's get this over with."

_(After Another Remake Later)_

"Fuck that I'm not dead" Freddy slammed his hands on the couch. Jason chuckled throwing his empty beer can aside. **Come on Krueger, what did you expect from a remake, remakes are all the same, except for mine of course.**

"Okay first off..fuck you, and second I can't stand all these shitty remakes, who the hell makes these?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, **Wes Craven?**

Freddy sighed and rubbed his temple, "I can't stand to watch another fucking remake, I'm going to bed." he walked away to leave but turned back suddenly turned back and grabbed the twelve pack of beer, "And I'll be taking these."

Ghostface jumped up from the couch, placing another movie in. "My movie time."

Michael shook his head, **We all know your not gonna end up watching it, your too much of a pussy. **Jason smiled and nodded his head,

**Yeah Ghostface you should probably go back to your room and fantasize about sex.**

"Oh really, and your getting some Voorhees."

**Hell yeah I am.**

"_WHEN?"_

Jason sighed, **Why the hell do you want to know fuck face, and if you have to know yesterday.**

"Yeah right, I don't believe you."

**Listen Ghostface, I'll give you $20 bucks tomorrow if you leave right now.** Ghostface frowned and got up from the couch and left for his room. When Ghostface had left Michael quickly wrote Jason a note, **Why'd you want him to leave Voorhees?** Jason looked around the room to make sure no one was there, then pulled out a plastic back,

**Because were gonna hit this shit Myers.**

**Fuck yeah Voorhees!**

And before either of them knew it, they had smoked the whole content of the bag, and were as high as ever. **Hey Voorhees, what the fuck are we watching. **Jason looked at the screen and laughed, **I don't know man The Ring? hey do you see that.**

**Fuck yeah I do, what the fuck is that little girl doing.**

The two silent killers watched the T.V intently, the girl began crawling out of the well, and slowly toward the screen, **Hey Voorhees she's getting pretty close...isn't she?**

The two stood up and walked to the T.V, the girl on screen placed her hand onto the T.V. Michael bent down and placed his hands on her's and suddenly he felt himself being sucked into the T.V. Jason stumbled backward onto the ground. And before he could run away he too was sucked into the T.V.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Jason opened his eyes to the color gray, he looked around and spotted Michael sitting on the ground passed out. **Michael...Come on, get up.** Michael opened his eyes and looked around in confusion _**WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? **_

Jason shrugged his shoulder **How the fuck am I suppose to know.**

**Well you were watching the fucking movie with me.**

**Shut the hell up Myers, your starting to get on my fucking nerves, you were the dumbass to put your hand on the T.V screen.**

**Well I wouldn't have done it if-**

"SHUT UP!"

Michael and Jason turned to the voice that had echoed through the air, they turned to see a little girl with dark black hair covering her face. **Hey Myers, Isn't that the girl from the movie?**

**Yeah I think it is.**

Jason wrote down a note and threw it toward the little girl, **Who the fuck are you?**

The girl read the note and began laughing, "You faggots don't know the routine do you?" they continued looking at the girl still confused, "I call you...You die in seven days...Anything?" Michael and Jason shook their head.

"Jesus you need to watch some horror movies, I'm a classic bitch."

Michael shook his head, **I don't know if you know who we are-**

"I know who the fuck you are, the question is why the hell don't you know my name."

**What the hell is your name bitch **Jason wrote angrily, "My name is Samara, and trust me Voorhees, you won't want to test my nerves here."

**And why the fuck shouldn't we.**

"Because this is my world, I control everything here."

Jason began writing another note, ignoring Michael who kept telling him to stop. **Yeah I don't believe you, how bout this why don't you run off home into that little well you crawled out of, and go fuck yourself, literally. It looks as if you need to relieve some stress.**

Samara laughed "Or how bout this, you go into the well and fuck yourself instead."

**Yeah and how are you gonna make me hoe**

"It's actually a lot simpler than you think, see I just walk toward you" She took several steps until she stood directly in front of Jason. "And then I do this" Jason felt a burst of wind hit him hard in the chest and send him flying into the well.

Samara turned to Michael who stood there gaping at the well, he turned back to Samara **Um...I think I'll just get on in the well.**

He stepped toward the well but stopped suddenly, he found that he could not step another inch because of some invisible force that held him back.

"Oh no Michael, we have some talking to do."

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Ghostface walked out of his room, "Hey guys are you still-" he stopped looking around at the now empty room, he walked over to the couch and picked up the bag, which had been filled with weed but now empty.

He sniffed the bag and threw it back on the couch sneering at it, "Those fuckers wanted me to leave so they could smoke this shit without me."

He walked back toward him room, he stopped suddenly and looked at the T.V which was still on. He walked over and shut it off. He looked at Freddy's room and shouted toward it "Hey Krueger, you know those two faggots were smoking without out us?"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOU START THIS SHIT, GO TO FUCKING BED, JESUS CHRIST!_"

Ghostface frowned and stomped into his room, mumbling under his breath.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Jason moved his hands through the murky water, trying to keep his head above the water. '_How the hell did I get here, I'm gonna kick fuck face's ass when I get back.' _A loud noise erupted through the well, and Jason looked up to see a body hurtling toward the water.

Jason's mouth filled with water, Michael's head broke through the surface of the water. _What she do to you Myers? _Jason asked directing his thoughts to Michael.

_You don't want to know, she's coming for you next man._

_Oh thanks for the info faggot._

The well began to open again, and Jason was slowly lifted from the water toward the top. Jason's hands grabbed onto the wall, trying to prevent himself from being pulled out of the well. Jason was greeted with the hideous face of Samara.

"Hello there hockey fuck, how was my well?"

**Dark, cold, and smells like a bitch died down there. **Samara's eyes lit with anger and she sent Jason flying across the clearing. Jason lifted himself up but was hit by Michael, who was as well flung by Samara.

_What the fuck Myers? _Michael lifted himself up from the ground brushing off the dirt that clung to his mask.

_Fuck you Voorhees, how am I suppose to stop what this fucking bitch is doing?_

_How about growing a pair for once?_

_That doesn't make any FUCKING sense you fucking retard_

Samara appeared behind the two arguing killers, Samara soon became aggravated and cleared her throat, the two spun around, and seeing Samara, began backing away from her. "So we all need to have a talk"

Jason wrote down a note and threw it at Samara, **Fuck that I'm hauling ass.**

Samara watched as the two retreated into the woods, she shook her head laughing "Dumb assess"

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

**This is your fault Myers. **Michael and Jason had been walking through the woods for about an hour but felt as if they were walking around in circles. **How is this my fault, it's Ghostaface's fault for renting that stupid fucking movie and...**

Jason looked at Michael puzzled, **And what? Finish your god damn sentence.**

Michael grabbed Jason by the shoulders and faced him toward the clearing, dead in the middle of it was a T.V screen looking thing. **Voorhees someone turned on the T.V. That could be our way out.**

Michael had barely finished writing down his note before Jason flung himself into the clearing and toward the T.V screen. Michael followed after him, he had only taken a few steps when Samara appeared in front of him arms crossed.

"Uh uh uh, your not going anywhere"

**The fuck I am.**

Samara began to laugh and took a step toward Michael. "Well if you think-" before she could react Jason's machete appeared and sliced her head clean off her shoulders. "AAARRRGGHH YOU MOTHERFUCKER"

Jason grabbed Michael's arm **That'll slow her down for a little bit, now hurry your slow ass up.**

Jason and Michael were almost at the T.V screen when they heard Samara's screams from behind them "GET YOUR ASSESS BACK HERE BEFORE I-"

and without hesitation the two jumped through the screen and into their living room, where Ghostface sat there with a look of shock. "What the fuck!? Where the fuck were you two?" Jason and Michael did not reply but looked at the T.V screen, Samara was running hysterically toward the screen.

Ghostface sat up and looked at the screen interested, "Who's that?" Michael and Jason looked at each other with a sly smile on their faces, and Jason took the honor of kicking Ghostface into the screen, and Michael followed up by turning off the T.V.

**I'm a bit tired, aren't you Myers?**

**Yes, matter of fact I am. **Freddy ran out into the living room, his face redder than usual "What the fuck is that commotion, I swear to god if it's because of that prick Ghostface." Jason walked past him handing him a note,

**Just go to bed asshole.**

* * *

**And there's chapter 6. I hope that you enjoyed, I know that it's been a while since my last update so I will be trying to update more often for now on. I hope that you've enjoyed, review if you want me to keep Ghostface in Samara's little T.V world for a chapter or just have him come back.**

**Anyways don't you dare forget to review, give me comments, give me praise, give me constructive criticism if you must, bust don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Also if you want tell me who your favorite character in the story is so far, personally my top 2 are Freddy and Jason. UNTIL NEXT TIME ON HORROR FRIENDS!**


	7. Nightime Invasion

**And I am glad to bring you the 7****th**** chapter of Horror Friends...It feels like just yesterday that I was posting the first chapter. So first of all before we begin give a shout out to evilange1478, this chapter was all her idea, and I was more than glad to write it.**

**And I'm hoping to be updating a lot more often but currently I've gotten involved with the Wrestling Team at my school, and if you've never wrestled let me warn you IT'S PRETTY tough, so if you would wish me luck in my first match that'll be on November 30****th**** because right now I'm pretty nervous^_^**

**Don't forget to send in those reviews to keep this story going, I've got to make it to at least 50 chapters what do you say guys, PM, or Review to give me any ideas to continue this story. Now that I've talked you all to death (horror pun, see what I did there)**

**lets get onto the 7****th**** chapter of HORROR FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Nightmare on Elm St, Scream, nor Friday the 13****th**

* * *

Jason and Michael sat at the diner table, Currently having an arm wrestle battle. Ghostface sat next to them going through a cycle of watching the two battle, then to his scrawny arms, and over again. Freddy entered the kitchen and threw an empty beer can at Jason's head.

Jason glared at Freddy from the corner of his eyes, and while he was distracted, Michael slammed his hand to the table.

**What the fuck Krueger? Why the hell did you mess me up.**

"That's your fault momma's boy"

Michael stood up raising his arms in triumphant and flexed, Ghostface watched in amazement "Wow Myers that mechanics outfit sure does show off your muscles." he muttered. Michael, Jason, and Freddy all stopped and stared at Ghostface.

Ghostface shook his head, "No I mean the outfit in general not-"

Freddy walked out of the kitchen, "Whatever faggot, just stay the fuck away from me, Myers is all yours."

"Shut the hell up Krueger"

Jason grabbed Michael's arm and wrote mockingly **Oh, Ghostface is right you do have a bit of muscle.**

Michael shoved him away **And what about you, we all know you got that sick pack of rolls.**

**Shit I got more abs then your scrawny ass.**

Ghostface stood up in between the two killers "Okay I have a solution" Michael and Jason looked at Ghostface "You two must have...a flex off"

Jason rolled his eyes and handed him a note **Why did we let your gay ass out of the T.V **and the two silent killers retreated from the aggravated Ghostface, and to the living room. They sat down and turned their T.V to the attention of the T.V which was currently on Friends[1]"

Michael looked at Freddy, **Are you serious Krueger, this shit?**

"Hell yeah bitch, Jennifer Aniston and Courtney Cox...doesn't get better than that"

Jason tossed a note at Freddy **What about Carrie, hey what ever did happen with the two of you love bergs.**

Freddy began choking on his beer and spit it out, "Don't even remind about that skank"

**Whoa Krueger? How could that ugly thing be a skank? **Freddy flicked him off saying "You know what I mean ass fuck." Ghostface entered the living room, and sat down next to Michael, who was watching him cautiously.

In the middle of the show, just before Ross was about to kiss Rachel the T.V cut off to the news. **_"THIS IS BREAKING NEWS."_** Freddy threw his beer at the screen, "What the fuck, and at the best part."

**Must be Karma Krueger. **Jason commented. "If I could pay the rent, I hope you know all of you would be kicked out."

Michael didn't turn from the T.V, but only wrote **Yeah but you can't, now just watch the damn T.V**

Freddy dismissed the argument and turned toward the T.V

"_**THIS IS BREAKING NEWS, IT HAS BEEN RECORDED THAT A VERY RARE PHENOMONON WILL OCCURE...WEATHER MEN AND WOMEN ACROSS THE GLOBE HAVE PREDICTED WE WILL BE EXPERIENCING 30 DAYS OF NIGHT"**_

"Are you kidding me 30 days!" Freddy exclaimed.

_**YES 30 DAYS**_

Freddy threw his hands up "Great now I have to be stuck in this god forsaken house with you three faggots." Ghostface frowned at Freddy,

"Where will you go anyways, out to rape kids, be for real."

"THAT'S IT FUCK FACE!" and Freddy lunged at Ghostface, pushing him back behind the couch. Jason and Michael listened to Ghostface screams, and both began laughing. Freddy stood up, and jumped back onto the couch.

"So what were we talking about...Oh yeah! 30 days of night, well what's the worse that could happen."

_~Deep Within the Sewers~_

A rat scurried across the sewer ground, heading toward a source of light. Out of the darkness a pale white hand reached out, and grabbed the rat, biting it with unusual sharp teeth. The man walked over to the source of light facing a fairly large group of pale figures.

The man stepped into the middle of the crowd, and began making strange clicking sounds, speaking to the others.

_**You have heard the news, have you not?**_

The crowd nodded with smiles, blood could be seen smeared across their lips, and teeth. **_Thirty days of night. _**The man continued crossing his arms across his chest. **_That means we have once again another chance to feed on sweet human flesh once again. _**

A hand rose from the back of the crowd, it was a rather short, fat, balded man who approached **_But what about what happened in Alaska Marlow? _**

Marlow let out a low growl, **_It does not matter what happened in Alaska, here and now we will strike __the terror of Vampires once more. No longer will we feed on scrawny rats and drink from this shit infested waters, tomorrow when the world is plunged into darkness...we will arrive._**

The other Vampires began hissing in harmony, Marlow looked at all of them with a satisfied grin. He walked back into the darkness tossing the remains of the rat's body to the side.

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Freddy looked at his watch, and then looked outside. "Didn't the news say it'd be dark by now?" Jason, Michael, and Ghostface ignored his question and continued playing their poker game. Michael tossed a note at Freddy aggravated

**Are you gonna fold or not?**

Freddy gave a quick look at his cards and threw them back on the table, "Fuck it, I fold" the other three killers looked at their cards and continued playing.

Without warning everything went dark, Freddy jumped up from the table and ran to the window. "Holy shit the T.V was right."

**Haven't you learned Krueger the T.V is always right. **Jason mocked. Freddy turned to Jason "Do you want there to be a Freddy V.S Jason 2 because next time there won't be a dumb ass blonde to save your ass."

Jason tossed his machete aside and motioned Freddy to "Come on, bring it." Freddy lunged at the bulking killer, but was only grabbed by his shirt and put into a head lock (once again) Jason only laughed and said **SAY IT!**

Freddy sighed "I'm your bitch" Jason dropped him to the ground still **Your damn right you are.**

Ghostface ran out and looked out the window in awe, "Wow they weren't kidding" Michael tossed Ghostface away from the window and also looked outside in astonishment. Freddy smirked and walked up to Michael "Why don't you go get some of those rats for yourself Michael, no one will see you"

Michael did not look away from the window, but faster than Freddy expected punched his...area.

Freddy bent over and fell onto the ground wheezing for air, Jason walked up to Michael and the two exchanged a high five **Nice job Myers, hey Krueger you feeling a little short down there. **Freddy stood up shakily and flicked off Jason.

"If you didn't pay the rent, I'd kill you right now."

Jason rolled his eyes, **Yeah right just shut your ass up Krueger, and get back to the T.V **and the four retreated back to the T.V just missing the group of pale, black eyed figures, walking down their street, inspecting the houses, hissing with joy.

_~Day 2~_

"I AM SO FUCKING BORED" Freddy tossed his Bud Lite onto the pile of cans that lay in the corner. Michael rolled his eyes and tossed him a note, **Why don't you busy yourself and clean up a bit.**

Ghostface grabbed the remote and began to repeatedly removing the batteries out and placing them back in. Jason glared at him, then could not resist and smacked him on the back of his head. **Stop it you faggot.**

Ghostface opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream "Guys...did you hear that?"

Freddy ran to the window and looked outside, his mouth gaping, "Um...Guys you should see this" the other three killers walked to the window and were soon gaping as Freddy had been. Outside all that could be seen was destruction, house were on fires, blood covered the street, and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Freddy back up from the window shaking his head, "Um I think we have the serious case of Vampires."

Michael averted his eyes from the window, **And how would you know that? **

"Because, I'm pretty sure I just saw someone getting their throat ripped out?"

Ghostface ran away from the window and began cowering behind the couch, "Get away from the window you dumb bitch, they'll see us." Jason turned around **Who the hell you talking to Ghostface, fucker you don't know me, I eat skinny bitches like you for breakfast.**

_**BAM BAM BAM **_the four turned to the door, all shivering, "BY ORDER OF MARLOW WE DEMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR"

_(Fair warning I know that the Vampires have their own language but I couldn't see a way of making this a more interesting chapter unless they could at least speak English, so note they speak both their own language, and English)_

Michael, Jason, and Ghostface all turned toward Freddy with an expression that read "What now?"

Freddy rubbed his temples then an idea came to his head, "Maybe their homophobic..." Jason tossed a note at him irritably **That's the best you got?**

"Well I don't hear any ideas from you"

"OPEN THIS DOOR"

Freddy took a few steps forward and shouted "YES DEEP THROAT AT YOUR SERVICE WE'RE HAVING A SPECIAL ON BLOW JOBS" Freddy shrugged his shoulders and waited for a response. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR"

Freddy looked around frantically at Ghostface "We have to make it believable, and your the closest to being gay. Ghostface shook his head "Hell no Krueger, I'm not doing it"

"Well if you'd rather-"

Freddy was interrupted as the door was ripped off it's hinges, the vampire held the door in his hands with a grin, "I hear you have a special?" and without warning he tossed the door directly at Freddy who sprawled to the ground dodging the projectile.

"What the hell man?" Freddy complained looking at the shattered door, "Do you know how much that fucking door cost."

The vampire stepped forward showing off his long, sharp, bloody fangs "Why don't we skip the intros and get straight into the feeding?" Freddy put his hands up in defeat,

"Okay...but you should take hockey fuck first cause he's the biggest retard here."

The vampire looked at Jason, but almost immediately turned back to Freddy "No I think I'll start with you." With lightning speed the vampire lunged toward Freddy, his fangs aiming for his neck, quick to react Freddy raised his hand up in defense, and instead of biting his neck bit his hand.

Freddy, and also the vampire, leaped back in surprise "YOU COCK SUCKING FUCKER" the vampire did not hear Freddy but was too busy spitting onto the ground "UGGHH taste like burnt chicken." Freddy stared at him appalled,

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO"

Michael and Jason both could not help but let out a little giggle. The vampire gave the four killers a look and stepped backward toward the door, "You four are different, Marlow will want to witness you for himself."

The vampire turned back toward the door and let out a loud screech, within the blink of an eye a taller vampire entered the house, "Why do you call me Valcuza?"

Valcuza bowed his head in respect pointing at Freddy and the rest, "They are the reason why I have called you Marlow."

Marlow pushed Valcuza aside and approached the nervous looking killers, a grin appeared on Marlow's face and a low chuckle erupted from his mouth. "Don't tell me, Halloween, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm St, and Scream, correct?"

The four looked at each other confused but all nodded. Marlow pinched his lips "I can't believe I'd ever be looking at the four worst horror franchises I have ever seen."

"HEY AND FUCK YOU TWO" Freddy shouted from behind Jason, he shoved Freddy in front of him growling **Fight your own fucking battles Krueger. **Marlow looked at the two arguing, clearly amused.

"It seems we've found some entertainment for the month" Marlow snapped his fingers, about a dozen Vampires ran into the house surrounding Marlow, "Take these four back to head quarters, place them with the other prisoners, and make sure to give the order not to harm them."

And with a final screech from Marlow the Vampires lunged at the four and everything went dark.

_~Day 5~_

"I say this is your fault Krueger, if we just ignored that Val...whatever he wouldn't have found us." Ghostface shouted, waving his hands in the air frustrated. Freddy ignored the scrawny killer too busy looking at his hand (the weaponless one).

"That god damn vampire biting my hand, this shit hurts like hell."

Michael sighed **Krueger fuck your hand, how the hell are we gonna get out of here. **After being knocked out by the vampire the four had woken up inside of a very large room, crowded with about 30 other people.

"Why don't one of you bitches come up with a plane for once."

**Because your the one that got us into this in the first place ass hole. **Jason replied dully. The sound of the door opening erupted through the room, and as if on cue everybody began running around the room looking for some sort of hiding place.

5 vampires entered the room and each ran in grabbing a person and running out with their "Snacks" screeching with glee as they shut the door. As soon as they left crying could be heard among the room.

"Well...what the hell are we gonna do guys?" Ghostface asked.

Michael shrugged and laid on his back, **Fuck it, I'm going to sleep, their not gonna eat us anyways.**

**For now dumbass. **Jason put in, laying down onto his stomach. Freddy and Ghostface both shrugged their shoulders and followed the others lead.

_~Day 10~_

**This place is too fucking crowded. **Jason complained miserably. Although the vampires frequently snacked on the imprisoned people, they also brought in larger groups to make up for the loss. Michael put his head in his hands **It's so boring here, there's nothing to do.**

Freddy smiled mischievously, "Hey you want a bit of pay back at those bitch vampires?"

Michael's face lit up and he nodded, Freddy pulled out some garlic and string, "Follow me then." Michael stood up and the two ran off toward the door. "Give me a boost up to that pipe Myers." he jumped onto Michael's back and was just able to reach the pipe above the door.

Freddy tied the string around the pipe and then around the piece of garlic, he stepped down off of Michael and let the piece of garlic hang right in front of the door. "Go get the others Myers, this is gonna be good."

Freddy sat close to the door, and so did the others who all waited anxiously.

The door opened and no other than Marlow walked in, and before he could react he was hit full in the face with garlic, he lurched backward hissing with pain. The four killers were barely able to stifle their laughter, as they watched the vampire jumping up and down in the air with pain.

Marlow pulled his hand away from his face, and faced the four chuckling killers. Marlow pointed a finger at Freddy "KRUEGER! I know it was you, I'll make sure to deal with you later."

Freddy was laughing to hard to notice the threat, he wiped at the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes.

Jason passed him a note, still shaking with laughter, **Why do you carry garlic around with you.**

"Because I know that asshole still has a grudge against me since high school and that bitch is a vampire, gotta be prepared Voorhees."

**Oh I will Krueger.**

_~Day 15~_

"HOLY FUCK MY HAND HURTS" Freddy grabbed at his now very swollen hand, blue veins could be seen all over it.

**Freddy I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up. **Jason replied threateningly. Freddy waved his hand toward the bulking killer, "Look at my fucking hand!" Jason lurched backward at the sight, **Put that shit away we don't want to see that.**

"But I think I'm infected."

Michael had just woken up and walked over to the two, **Yeah, your hand looks pretty damn infected, probably turn into one of them soon.**

Freddy looked at Michael and Jason frantically, "B-B-BUT I DONT WANNA BE A VAMPIRE" Michael gave a quick look toward Jason and smiled. **There's only one way to stop it Krueger. **Freddy stepped toward Michael grinning "HOW!? TELL ME"

Jason soon caught on and stated, **Hold your hand out Krueger. **

Freddy's smile quickly left his face as Jason pulled out his machete, "Oh hell no Voorhees, you are not cutting off my fucking hand."

**Well then have fun ripping out people's throat for food.**

"F-Fine, just make it quick."

Freddy held out his hand looking away as Jason held up the machete, and with a mighty force swung it downward. Ghostface (busy sleeping) was woken up to a high pitched scream and splatters of blood hitting his mask.

Ghostface looked around startled, and almost fell backward as he caught sight of Freddy waving around a stub of a hand. Michael and Jason could not help but laugh at the scene.

Freddy ripped off a piece of his shirt and rubbed it around his stub. "That's it guys, we are getting out of here, this shits gotten real old soon."

Jason rolled his eyes, **So what's the plan dumb ass**

"I've got it all figured out."

_~Day 20~[2]_

"Okay the only thing we haven't figured out is how to make ourselves look like one of them." Freddy complained. Ghostface reached into his robe with a grin, "I've got some make-up we can use" and pulled out a full set of make-up.

The three stopped and stared at him,** Why the fuck do you have make-up on you? **Michael asked. Ghostface frowned, "How do you think I keep my face disguised, I'm always having to keep my identity a secret."

Freddy smiled and snatched the make-up away from him, "Sure faggot, not let's get this shit on"

-30 minutes later-

The four looked at their reflections, they had successfully managed to make their skin pale white, somewhat turn their eyes black, and had on fake nails to seal the deal.

"Now we'll just wait by the door so we can slip out."

The four had watched and observed how often the vampires came into the rooms, and figured out that it took no longer than 10 minutes for them to come back in.

Right on schedule two vampires opened the door, and the four quickly exited the room hearing the screams of the people still in the room. Freddy leaned down and quietly whispered, "Don't talk to anyone just nod and shake your heads."

the other three nodded and began walking down the hallway. Although they passed by countless vampires, none seemed to notice the four and just walked straight past them.

Freddy felt a tap on his shoulders and spun around quickly, he turned to face none other than Marlow, "Yes, you are new no? I do not recognize you four."

The four nodded, watching Marlow cautiously, "Silent type eh? Well I'll let you on your-" He stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air, he then pointed at Freddy "You smell strangely burnt...just like that Freddy guy we have prisoner."

Freddy grabbed Michael's pad and quickly wrote something down quickly, **Yeah, one of your vampires pulled me out of a burning building and turned me, ever since I've been turned my throat feels so parched I can't even talk.**

Marlow laughed deeply under his breath, "Just go and get yourself a snack, it's always hard for the newcomers to make their first kill, but you will adjust soon, I'll let you be now." And Marlow turned away from the four and walked in the opposite direction they had come from.

**We have to go now Krueger he'll** **notice we're missing. **Jason wrote down, and at that notice the four ran for the exit.

Once they made it outside they ran to the nearest car, found the keys, and started up the engine, driving away from the factory.

_~Day 35~_

_**BREAKING NEWS: Officials have finally been able to capture all of the vampires that attacked during the 30 days of night, Police state that the job was simple as they found all the vampires weakened and held up in the factory.**_

_**In other news doctors have experimented and finally found the cure to the disease that turns any victim turned into a vampire.**_

_**The leader of the vampires who goes by the name of Marlow has been sent to government officials to be further experimented on-**_

Freddy switched off the T.V with a grin, "Well that's the end of that dilemma."

**Yeah, now we don't have to sit in this fucking house eating raw garlic Krueger. **Michael complained. "Well there was nothing else left to eat. Anyways that reminds me I sent a present to our friend Marlow."

Ghostface looked up interested, "What was that?"

"Raw Garlic, take that you blood sucking bitch."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 7. I know it was a little bit of a wait but I come back with great ****news. That wrestling tournament that I mentioned on November 30****th**** I have come back undefeated...yup you heard it people I won all my matches. So now that I finished that event I am able to finish up this chapter.**

**I hope that you liked the chapter, and don't forget this was evilange1478 idea, and a pretty good one too. So any suggestions you might have for a future chapter just review and it will be considered being used.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME ON HORROR FRIENDS**

**~References~**

**[1] Friends is my all time favorite show so I decided to add the show into the chapter since it's my favorite show OF ALL TIME**

**[2] Just think of it as them taking 5 days to be sure of what they were doing, and making sure their plan was full proof.**


	8. The Wrong Turns

**HEY GUYS! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, and let me tell you it's great to come back and find all these new Reviews from readers, telling me how good the story is going.**

**Well good that's the point of me writing this, for you guys to enjoy^_^**

**Don't forget to send in your ideas on future chapters, I've already recieved countless ideas that will most likely be used in future chapters so keep those ideas coming.**

**Now I'm glad to bring you chapter 8 of HORROR FRIENDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween, Friday the 13****th****, Scream, or A Nightmare on Elm St.**

* * *

**:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 8: The Wrong Turns :: : :: : ::: :: : ::**

Freddy stepped out of his room, yawning. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Michael, and Ghostface. "You know what I've been thinking guys" Freddy exclaimed looking at the two. Michael passed him a note blandly **We don't give a fuck Krueger.**

"Yeah, we've decided that we are no longer going to humor your dumb ass ideas." Ghostface stated.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "More like your gay ass needed some body guards to protect you." Michael threw a note at Freddy angrily, **You better watch yourself Krueger, me and Voorhees arn't anybodys body guards.**

Freddy threw his hands up in the air "Who gives a rats ass, anyways I was thinking we should all go out camping."

**And why would we do that?**

"Because your fat ass needs to get some excersice."

Michael snickered, **Look who's talking Krueger. **Freddy laughed out loud "I don't know what your talking about" he leaned back in his chair and grabbed the six pack of beer next to him. Ghostface smiled "Riiigghht"

"So come on guys what do you say?"

Michael looked at Ghostface and shrugged his shoulders. **Why not it's better than sitting around here listening to Ghostface jerk off to his porn. **Ghostface gasped "I have not done that for two days, giveme a break." Freddy turned on the T.V in a fit of laughter, "Whatever...anyways we'd better leave soon and head out to this spot my girlfriend told me about."

**And by Girlfriend you mean Carrie, why haven't you dumped that bitch yet?**

"For your information I have dumped her."

**Okay, so that girly screaming yesterday wasn't coming from you?**

"Well" Freddy racked his brains for a good comeback "Just shut the fuck up Myers, at least I can get some." Michael grinned and took a sip from his beer. Ghostface turned his attention to the T.V. Jason walked out of his room wearing nothing but his mask and boxers.

Freddy cringed "Hey momma's boy, get your stupid ass dressed, we're going out for a camping trip." Jason turned around, pizza in his hand, and acold bud lite. **Count me out guys I'm sorta use to the camping scenary.**

"Oh come on Voorhees" pleaded Ghostface. Jason glared at Ghostface, **I've got my eyes on you faggot. **Ghostface frowned, "You guys always make fun of me, but we'll see who's laughing when I leave and you can't pay the rent anymore."

"Nah I think we'll be good." Freddy said leaning back on the couch. "So Voorhees you coming or not?"

**Hell no, whenever I get into the woods I have the strange sensation my mother's watching me.**

Freddy smirked, "Oh by the way Voorhees, your mother gave a call, I told her to stop by whenever she could."

Jason frowned, **You bastard. **And he stalked back into his bedroom, slamming the door. Freddy looked at Michael and Ghostface, "I guess it'll just be the three of us, so who's gonna drive." The three looked at each other, and at the same time shouted out,

"NOT ME/**NOT ME."**

Freddy sat back with a grin "Well I came up with the idea, so I automatically don't have to drive. So it's between you guys."

**Well I guess your driving Ghostface, cause I can't drive, never learned sorry.**

Ghostface frowned, "Bull Shit! I saw your first movie Myers, you can drive perfectly well."

**Yeah of course you saw my movie. **Michael said rolling his eyes, **Anyways it dosen't matter if I can drive you driving. **

"And why should I?"

**Because if you don't, I'll snap your tiny spine.**

"Where are the keys at Krueger?"

Ghostface jumped up from the couch looking for the keys, Michael and Freddy looked at each other smirking. Ghostface emerged from the kitchen holding the keys, "Okay get your lazy assess up and lets get moving."

**Who the hell are you talking to Krueger.**

Ghostface stopped sudddenly and looked at the two nervously, "Let's just go."

The three got up and walked out the front door, they headed to the car[1] only to see a black haired girl standing next to it, staring at them. Freddy sighed "Hey Ugly Betty[2], how's it going" she turned around so suddenly that a string of saliva smacked Michael in the face.

Michael wiped it off of his mouth disgusted, **What do you want Betty?**

"Oh you know I was just wondering if Jason was home." the three noticed she was blushing, and they gave each other a devilish grin.

"OH! Betty it sounds like you have a little crush...do you?" Betty looked at the ground smiling,

"Well sorta kinda."

Freddy looked at Michael smirking, "Well tell you what, you take this key to the house, and while me and the guys are out why don't you go give Voorhees a visit? I mean he'll be in that big old house all by himself, he could use the company, if you know what I mean."

Betty jumped up and snatched the key from Freddy's hand, and ran back to her house screaming with glee. The three killers burst into a fit of laughter. Michael wiped the tear away from his eyes, **We are so going to hell for that.**

"Who cares, we vacation there." Freddy gasped through the laughter.

_~1 Hour Later~_

**Damn it's almost like we're in the middle of nowhere.**

Freddy smiled taking another sip from his beer, "Dude we are in the middle of nowhere, when's the last time you saw a car."

Ghostface turned his head toward the two, "Well why the hell-"

"DRIVE THE DAMN CAR FUCK FACE!"

"I was just trying to...OH FUCK" Ghostface shouted. There was a loud bang, thump, and then a screech of brakes.

**What the fuck did you this time Ghostface.**

"I think I just hit someone you guys." Ghostface whispered. Freddy sighed,

"You think, freaking dumb ass. Well let's get out and see the damage." Ghostface shook his head violantly.

"We'll get sued guys."

"Get your ass out the car before I run your gay ass over." Ghostface sighed, but opened the door and stepped out. The three looked down the road at the broken and mangled body. Michael stepped forward looking at the body.

**Well you defintely killed him, look what you did to his face it's disgusting, way to go Ghostface.**

"Well it's not my fault-" Ghostface stopped suddenly looking at the body gasping, Freddy looked at the body and began to gasp as well. The thought to be dead guy, began standing up, and as he did he began replacing his bones, with painful crunching noises.[3]

Freddy began stepping back cautiously, "Well this guys obviously okay soooo HAUL ASS!" and the three ran back to the car, Michael this time, taking the wheel, and sped off leaving the deformed man behind.

_~Meanwhile back at the house~_

_Knock knock knock! _Jason opened his eyes and groaned, he got out of bed and walked toward the door, he slipped a note under the door, **Who the hell is it? **Jason got no answer, but instead heard the door begin to unlock.

A bit surprised that the guys would be back so soon, Jason turned around heading back to his room.

"OH MY GOD ITS JASON VOORHEES, I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN!"

**Oh my god, ugly Betty?**

"YES YES, I RAN INTO YOUR FRIENDS AND THEY GAVE ME A KEY TO YOUR HOUSE, AND THEY SAID YOU WERE LONELY IF I KNEW WHAT THEY MEANT-"

**Betty shut up for a second.**

Betty closed her mouth, still grinning from ear to ear, and she began checking Jason out. Jason looked down and realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear. **Wait here Betty I'm gonna go put some clothes on.**

"Oh, you don't have to, it's fine by me." She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. Jason jumped backward running into his room. He slammed the door and leaned back on it thinking

_'Got damn you Krueger'_

_~Somehwere in the Woods~_

"NO! Myers you were suppose to take a left back there."

**Well mabye you need to learn how to give directions. **Freddy rolled his eyes and pointed ahead of the road,

"Make sure you take this right."

**Okay I got it. **Michael quickly turned the car to the left. "Michael what the fuck did I just say? Your dumbass still dosen't know your right from left."

**Okay Mr. Know it all why dosen't your burnt ass drive.**

"Because I'm lazy."

**I think we all know that by now Krueger.**

"Shut the hell up and driver Myers." Freddy leaned toward Ghostface, "Is he PMSing or what?" Ghostface chuckled, and Michael frowned from under his mask. Freddy sighed "Okay now pull up here, we can walk from here."

**Oh big surprise the fat fucker wants to walk for once.**

"Does it look like I give a fuck what you think." Freddy replied with a smirk. The three all got out and grabbed their bags and began walking into the woods.

"So where are we even going Krueger? Is there some camp site or something?"

Freddy grinned, "No rumor has it that there's some haunted cabin deep in these woods."

**You really do believe in anything you hear don't you.**

"Michael you really need to shut it down, understand?"

Michael looked at Freddy blankly, **No I don't.**

"Well lets just get going."

_~30 Minutes Later~_

Freddy can we just make up camp so we can sleep?" Ghostface complained loudly, Michael also nodded, **Yeah Krueger, face it there's no haunted cabin in the woods.**

Freddy sighed, "Come on guys, just another half hour."

"But you said that a half hour ago." Ghostface whined, Freddy shook his head,

"Ghostface we've only been walking around for half an hour."

"Well it feels like we've been walking for about two hours."

"Stop being such a whiny bitch." Freddy yelled, now aggravated. Ghostface looked at Michael, who was leaning on a tree, catching his breath. "Michael can you carry me?" Michael cocked his head frowning,

**Hell no Ghostface.**

"Come on we'll be walking forever."

"HEY GUYS I FOUND THE CABIN, I TOLD YOU IT WAS HERE!" Freddy excalimed. Ghostface and Michael eagerly ran over to where Freddy stood. The three looked down the hill at the small little cabin that lay below. Far off in the distnace they noticed a good number of cars.

"Why are there so many run down cars over there?" Ghostface asked. Freddy shrugged his shoulders, and began walking down the hill,

"I don't know, and I don't give a fuck."

**Well at least we don't have to walk anymore. **Ghostface followed the others down the hill and to the little run down cabin.

Freddy opened the door and cringed at the sound of the rusty hinges, "Bet you guys some rednecks lived here."

**Yeah before the goverment got a hold of it.**

Freddy stared at Michael, "What the fuck? Just shut up"

Ghostface walked into the cabin and picked up a jar, "Oh gross what the fuck is this?" the three looked at the jar and saw what looked like a couple of fingers floating inside.

**Looks like a pickle to me.**

Freddy looked around the cabin, "No wonder why people think this shit hole is haunted. I mean look at this."

Freddy walked over to the counter in the middle of the cabin, and picked up an object, "Who keeps a fake severed foot in their house."

Ghostface looked at the foot and noticed the blood dripping from it, "Um are you sure that's a "fake" foot."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah if it wasn't would I do this." he lifted the foot to his mouth and licked the blood, but was surprised to taste a warm metalic taste. Freddy spit on the ground and threw the foot away, "FUCK! that's a real fucking foot."

**Yeah I'm getting the fuck out of here. **Michael turned around, and face planted into something tall and solid, he looked up to face a deformed looking man, and before he could react he was punched squarely in the face, and everything went dark.

_~Back at the House~_

"So I go to school, and everybody's thinking that the rumors true, and I just say to them, "Be forreal guys", and then-"

Jason rubbed his temple, he quickly shoved a note in Betty's hand,** How bout we put on a movie or something, and shut up. **Betty nodded and began flipping through the channels, after about 5 minutes of T.V surfing, she finally decided on watching Sex and the City 2.

Jason looked up at the ceiling, **Can this day get any fucking better. **Betty leaned over and placed her head on Jason's chest, Jason tried scotting farther over away from Betty, but she only followed his movements.

**I swear to god I'm gonna get you back for this Krueger.**

"What's that say Jason."

Jason crumpled up the note and tossed it away, **Nothing, just watching the movie.**

_~In the Woods~_

Freddy opened his eyes, he groaned aloud and rubbed his forhead, "Now I have a got damn head ache." Freddy went to sit up but found he could only sit up half way, because he was in a cage. Freddy looked around anxiously,

"Hey guys are you there"

A note slipped into his cage, **I'm right next to you bitch.**

Freddy turned to his left and saw that Michael was chained to the wall by his wrists. "What the hell happened?"

**Well a deformed looking man came up behind me and knocked me out.**

"Great so we're being held hostage by a bunch of fucking rednecks."

**Hey where's Ghostface?**

Freddy looked around and spotted Ghostface on the table in the middle of the counter, "There he is, HEY GHOSTFACE?"

Ghostface leaned his head back and looked over at the other two, "Shut the fuck up Krueger, do you want him coming back?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"The guy we hit on-"

SLAM! the three turned to face the door, and all cringed at the site of the deformed looking man. He glared at Freddy, who frowned and flicked him off from his cage,

"Fuck you, retard"

The man laughed and walked over to some drawers and grabbed an object, he walked over with a devilish grin and held up the object, which turned out to be a tazer. He turned the tazer on and brought it down onto the cage sending electrical shocks through Freddy's body.

"ARRGGG GOT DAMN, COCK SUCKING MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURTS"

**So what's the fucking retard's name.**

The man read the note and punched Michael in the gut. Michael gasped and fell forward, but his chains held him securely up, **I guess I'll just call you Punchy.**

Freddy smirked, "Hey Punchy Ghostface was telling us all about you, yeah he said something about you fucking wild animals"

"You fucking liar, he's lying Punchy"

"Punchy" turned around at Ghostface, and quickly unlocked his chains and pulled him off the table, and dragged him off the table and into the other room.

Michael glared at Freddy, **Why the fuck did you do that? **

Freddy grinned, "So I could do this?" Freddy extended his clawed glove outside the cage, and easily unlocked the cage, "It comes in handy to have these bad boys."

**Just get your scrawny ass over here and unlock the fucking chains.**

"I don't know?"

**UNLOCK THE FUCKING CHAIN!**

"Oh okay" Freddy ran over to Michael and quickle unlocked his chains, Michael fell forward suddenly, rubbing his wrists. "Okay now lets get the fuck out of here now!"

**Wait shouldn't we get Ghostface?**

"Um...I say we leave." Michael went to follow him but stopped suddenly,

**Oh shit we can't leave him, he pays the rent.**

"Got damn it your right come on."

The two quietly walked over to the other room and peered inside, they could see Punchy dunking Ghostface's head in a bucket of water, Freddy looked at Michael "At least he's got a mask on."

Michael rolled his eyes, **You fucking dumb ass, okay heres what we'll do you'll jump him, and I'll grab Ghostface and we haul ass.**

Freddy looked at his claws, "what am I gonna do to him with these?" Freddy looked around quickly and grabbed an axe lying nearby, "Okay I'm ready on three, 1...2...3!"

Freddy ran around the corner and threw the axe in one fluent motion, the axe hit Punchy squarely in th back, he howled with pain, and his hands reached behind him trying to pull the axe out of him. Michael ran forward and picked up Ghostface and ran out of the room.

Freddy turned to leave but noticed the six pack of Bud lite, he looked at Punchy who was still howling with pain, and faster than he's ever sprinted, he grabbed the beer, ran out of the room, and out of the cabin.

Michael was sitting outside holding Ghostface's limp body, he looked down at the six pack and frowned, **You fucking kidding me Krueger?**

They heard the cabin door open, and out come Punchy, yelling and holding a shotgun in the air, Freddy pushed Michael forward,

"Time to get the fuck out of here, HAUL ASS!"

_~2 Hours Later~_

Jason laid on the couch, he let out a sigh of relief as Betty finally left. No more than 5 minutes later the door opened again, Jason jumped up, expecting Betty to come through the door. Instead Freddy slowly walked in, with Michael behind him, holding Ghostface.

**What the fuck happened to you guys?**

Freddy glared at Jason, "We don't wanna talk about it."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, **Fine, oh by the way Krueger I left a surprise for you in your bedroom. **Freddy stared at Jason suspicously but walked over to his bedroom. He turned on the lights and closed the door.

"Hey there big boy."

Freddy stared wide eyed at the sight of Carrie sitting on his bed, she got up and walked over to Freddy "I've been practicing a few moves."

In the living room Michael and Jason could hear a loud scream erupt from Freddy's room, Michael looked at Jason, **What the hell is that?**

Jason sat back in his chair grabbing his beer, **Paybacks a bitch Myers.**

* * *

**And there is chapter 8 for you guys, it's been awhile since I've updated so let me know what you guys think of the chapter, if you already didn't know the horror movie reference in this chapter was the movie the wrong turn.**

**Don't forget to review and also don't forget your always welcome to share ideas for future chapters, we wanna keep this story going for awhile.**

**Well until next chapter of HORROR FRIENDS!**

**References**

**[1] I'm not going to tell you guys what kind of car the horror guys drive, you guys can just use your imagination, send in some reviews and tell me what kind of car you think they drive, I'm interested to know.**

**[2] Okay I don't know anything about Ugly Betty I've never seen the show so if I mess up something about her in this chapter then don't get upset about it or anything**

**[3] If you saw The Wrong Turn 2 opening scene you'll know what I'm talking about^_^**


	9. Canine Issues

**Okay and now bringing you the 9****th**** chapter of HORROR FRIENDS, I will now be able to update a little more often because I got a new laptop (because my last one broke right after I posted chapter 8) so expect a bunch of updating. don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the chapter, and give me suggestions if you want to keep this story going**

**If anyone is interested in Far Cry fan fiction, then you should check out my brand new story titled The Path of A Warrior**

**And make sure if your interested, to go onto my profile and submit your votes on a new poll I have created concerning this story.**

**Now onto more important things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the horror franchises used in the this story, I only own my fan fiction story. now time for CHAPTER 9 OF HORROR FRIENDS ENJOY!**

* * *

**Krueger Can you shut the fuck up, you got what was coming to you, I forgot to ask how you little reunion with Carrie was. **Jason stated, throwing an empty beer can to the side of the couch. Freddy sat on the couch, his arms were crossed across his chest and a pout on his face,

"Well what if I went and gave your mother a call, and asked her to come over-"

Freddy was cut off, as a full beer can, smashed into his face, and dumped it's content all over his clothes. Freddy gaped at Jason who just sat there with a smirk, **Hey don't you ever bring my mother into this, you do and next time I'll snap that little neck of yours in a heart beat.**

Ghostface rolled his eyes, "Hey can you two just stop fighting already, I'm trying to watch my shows."

Freddy looked at the T.V and snickered, "What kind of gay ass mother fucker watches All My Children?"

Ghostface flipped the channel quickly to MTV, "Not that show, this show."

Freddy looked at the T.V again, "Drag Queens of Hollywood, much better choice Ghostface."

Ghostface acted like he was trying to change the channel, but he quickly hit the record button. He switched the channel, and turned it to WWE Wrestling. Ghostface sat back in his chair triumphant, "Here we go, how bout some wrestling guys."

Freddy got up off the couch laughing, "No thanks, sweaty guys all over each other, count me out fuck face."

Ghostface cursed under his breath, "I can't ever win in this fucking house."

Jason grabbed the remote and passed him a note as well, **That's right, what do you think life would be like if we let a bitch like you make the decisions around here.**

Ghostface smirked, "This house would be fabulous!"

Jason rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch, **Exactly.**

Freddy sat back down on the couch, a cold leftover pizza in his hand, "We have an errand to run today guy, okay?" Ghostface sneered at Freddy and wiped a bit of chewed up pizza off his face.

"What the hell do you have to do now?"

**Yeah Krueger, cause lately you've been making a lot of fucking mistakes, were talking about kicking you out of the house.**

"Yeah right fucker, you wouldn't dare kick me out."

**Watch me, I'd throw your burnt ass out of the house before you could even protest.**

Freddy stared at Jason suspiciously, "Anyways, we have to head over to this farm, I know this guy who can hook us up."

Ghostface looked up from the T.V now interested, "You mean drugs?"

Freddy glared at Ghostface, "Naw free food stamps, of course I mean fucking drugs." Ghostface looked back at the T.V a bit offended,

"Well food stamps sure would be a hook up for your broke ass" He murmured silently. Freddy whipped his head toward Ghostface,

"What the hell did you just say?"

Ghostface shook his head, "Nothing Krueger." Freddy stared at Ghostface for another second then turned back toward Jason.

"So I was thinking we should be heading out soon, I mean if you want some of the good stuff."

Jason thought about it for a second, and decided he really could go for a good smoke right about now, **Sure let's head out.**

Michael appeared behind Freddy, **What are you bitches talking about over here. **He looked over at the T.V which was on a soap opera, **Ghostface change the god damn channel.**

Ghostface flicked him off, "Fuck you Myers."

Freddy sighed, "Anyways Myers, we were about to head out to this farm, where this guys got the hook up for us." Michael smiled from underneath his mask and slapped Freddy on the shoulder.

**Finally you come through for us Krueger.**

"Wait who saved us from the vampires."

**Who got us caught by cannibals in the woods.**

"Touché Myers, well we should be heading off, this guy lives a bit of a distance away from here."

Michael smirked, **If you really get us the hook up, we might actually consider not kicking you out of the house. **Michael patted the stunned Freddy on the back.

Freddy just sat there with his mouth hanging open, "Are you guys really talking about kicking me out of the house?"

Jason got up off the coach and grabbed the keys, **Don't worry Krueger, you get us some good dope, and you don't have to worry about that.**

"You guys fucking suck, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Okay you sure this is the farm Krueger?" Ghostface asked. Freddy rubbed his temple letting out a deep sigh,

"You've been getting on my fucking nerves Ghostface, of course this is the fucking farm you dumb ass." Michael looked at Ghostface in the back seat and began snickering at him. Ghostface crossed his arms across his chest and looked out the window.

Jason pulled up the drive way of the farm, and stepped out of the car. Freddy stepped out and shielded his eyes from the sun,

"Damn it's hot as fuck out here."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, **Hey it'll be worth it when we get that good shit.**

Michael looked around at the farm, off to the left was a large field that was probably used for cropping, and to the right of the house they stood in front of was a little tool shed[1]

**Where's the guy at Krueger? **Michael asked. Freddy motioned to the shed, probably working on something in there. He walked over to the entrance of the shed, and the rest of the group followed closely behind him.

Freddy leaned his head inside, "Hey Joe you in there, me and my friends are here for that dope."

They heard rustling, and the clanging of tools inside, and Joe stepped out wearing a mechanic suit that was covered in oil marks. Joe smiled and held his hand out to each of the killers,

"Nice to meet you, nice to meet you, so you've come for some drugs."

Freddy grinned "You already know Joe."

Joe burst out laughing, and the group looked at him surprised, Joe slapped his knee "Joe, Know, that rhymes, Freddy you crack me up every time you come to visit me."

Michael passed Jason a note quietly, **Only he would find the rapist hilarious. **Jason read the note and tried to hold back his laughter, with no success. Freddy glared at him frowning.

"Okay guys, I got the standard weed, cocaine, dip if your interested, and if you really want to have a crazy night I got some shrooms in the back."

The four of them huddled together, all whispering silently, Freddy looked at them held a thumbs up, "Okay Joe we'll have, 2lbs of weed, 1.5lbs of Cocaine, 1lb of shrooms, and two cans of dip for the drive back."

Joe grinned and shook his head playfully, "You guys sure love your drugs, let me go get your stuff."

Out in the distance they could hear a dog barking and growling, Jason handed Joe a note, **You got stray dogs running around your neighborhood Joe.**

Joe read the note and shook his head, "Naw that's just my dog, we call him Cujo, just a second…HEY CUJO! COME HERE BOY!"

They all waited, and soon they heard the dog approaching. Freddy noticed the dog was St. Bernard, and also that the dog was foaming at it's mouth.

"Um Joe? Does your dog always foam at its mouth?"

Joe walked over to Cujo, "Hey boy you all right." The dog just looked up at it's owner and let out a menacing growl.

Jason pulled Freddy back, **Krueger we have to get out of here, that fucking dog has rabies. **Freddy began to back away, along with the others.

"Yeah Joe I think we should go."

"No guys just…ARRGGG!"

Joe was cut off as Cujo leapt onto his him, and began biting him all over his body. Freddy and the others did not hesitate to run into their car, and lock the doors. Ghostface bounced up and down in his seat.

"Start the car Voorhees."

Jason put the keys in the ignition and turned the key, the engine started for a split second, but immediately died. Jason turned the key again, but this time the car's engine did not even start.

Michael gaped at Jason, **What the fuck is wrong with the car Voorhees.**

Jason looked at the dash board, and put his head in his hand. Freddy stared at him, waiting for him to reply, "Well what's wrong with it?"

Jason looked up and handed him a note, **There's no gas.**

Freddy's whole body shook with anger, "YOU FORGOT TO GET FUCKING GAS, HOW MUCH OF A DUMB ASS DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO NOT REALIZE YOU WERE RUNNING OUT FUCKING GAS."

Jason glared at Freddy, **You better watch you tone you pussy ass hoe. **

Ghostface put his hands on the both of them, stopping there arguments, "Guys look over there." Everyone became silent and looked outside at Cujo, he stood over Joe, blood dripping from his foamy mouth, but they noticed Joe was still breathing.

Cujo looked around, and then grabbed Joe by his head, and dragged him into the house.

Michael threw a note at Freddy, **What the hell are we going to do? That fucking dog has rabies.**

Freddy ignored his question, and stared at the shed, "Okay now that the dog is busy in the house, one of you guys can run over to the shed, and grab us a weapon to kill the dog."

Jason put up his hand, **Hold up, why does it have to be one of us that goes to the shed? Why not you?**

Freddy smirked, "Cause I'm the one who comes up with ideas, if I die you'd be lost without me."

**Yeah you come up with the ideas, but your always getting us in these situations, I say no loss. **Jason wrote down angrily. Freddy held up his hands in defense.

"Hey! Hey! We can argue about who we're going to send out there, but in the end we all know who were going to make go out."

Jason, Michael, and Freddy all smiled and looked at Ghostface who was listening to his Ipod. Ghostface looked up confused, and pulled his earphones out of his ears,

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Michael passed him a note, **You've got to go over to the shed, and grab us a weapon to kill that dog.**

Ghostface read the note and shook his head, "HELL NO I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN FOR ONCE I AM NOT GOING TO-"

Ghostface was cut off as he was tossed out of the back seat by Michael, Ghostface ran to open the door back up, but Freddy had quickly locked the doors, and pointed toward the shed, "Get us a fucking weapon, and stop being such a pussy."

Ghostface looked over at the house where Cujo had disappeared. He looked over at the shed, and began creeping quietly towards it. When Ghostface had made it halfway to the shed, everyone else thought he was going to make it.

Ghostface began picking up the pace, and decided to run the rest of the way there. He took off, but as soon as he began running he tripped over a large bucket. Ghostface flinched at the sound of the noise and looked toward the house.

As if on cue Cujo appeared at the front door, he looked at Ghostface, and began barking and growling. Ghostface jumped up off the ground and ran toward the car screaming, "UNLOCK THE DOORS! UNLOCK THE DOORS!"

Michael opened the door for Ghostface, who was nearing the car, but Cujo suddenly jumped in his path, Ghostface stopped in his tracks, looking at the car that was now so close.

Freddy looked around, "We got to do something….um…this'll do." he picked up a CD and tossed it at Cujo. The CD hit Cujo in the back of his head, the dog turned looking at Freddy, Ghostface noticed his opportunity, and dived for the car.

Cujo noticed Ghostface and lunged for him as well.

"ARRGGH" Ghostface yelped as Cujo bit down on his leg. Michael grabbed Ghostface under his arm pit with one hand, and with his other hand hit Cujo in the face, trying to break his grip on Ghostface's leg.

Cujo gave up his efforts, and let go of Ghostface's leg. As soon as he let go, Michael lifted Ghostface inside, and slammed the door in Cujo's face.

Freddy handed Michael some Goth he had found in the glove department, and Michael began wrapping Ghostface's leg. Ghostface lay in the back seat unconscious, but still very much alive.

Jason tapped Freddy on the shoulder, **Hey you owe me one new Phillip Phillips CD.**

Freddy looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

**That CD you threw was my Phillip Phillips CD, just letting you know you owe me a new one.**

"Who cares? Well guys what do we do now?"

They all looked outside, at Cujo who was prowling around the car, watching them. Jason handed him a note, **I guess we wait.**

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, it's hot in here." Freddy exclaimed. They all were laying back in their seats, they had all taken off their shirts, but they were all still profoundly sweating all over their bodies.

Michael lazily passed Freddy a note, **We got to kill that fucking dog.**

Freddy sat up, "Well we have to trick him somehow, anybody have any ideas."

**I thought you were the man that came up with the ideas. **Jason wrote down.

"Yeah" Ghostfaceadded in groggily.

Freddy grinned, "Now that you say that, I actually do have an idea, but only if Ghostface is willing to risk his life, to get out of this shit hole."

Ghostface looked a bit uncertain, but he nodded his head, "Fine, okay what's the plan Krueger, and this better be good."

Freddy smirked, "Oh don't worry it is."

Cujo stepped outside, he looked around for the car door he heard slam shut. He looked over at the car, and noticed a body laying next to it. Cujo trotted over, and began sniffing the body.

The body lay there unmoving, Cujo grabbed the robe of the body and began to drag it back to the house.

"OKAY NOW!"

Cujo dropped the robe, and looked around startled. Michael ran around the side of the car, along with Jason, and the two grabbed the dog before he could even bark. Cujo snapped at the two, but they made sure to keep his fangs clear of the body.

Jason looked at Michael, who nodded his head, and Jason grabbed the dog's head quickly and snapped his neck in one fluent motion[2] The dog stopped struggling and fell limply in Michael's arm.

Michael dropped him on the ground, and gave Jason a high five. **Nice neck snapping Voorhees.**

Jason smiled, **It comes with practice.**

Freddy stepped out from behind the car with a huge grin on his face, "Didn't I tell you I'd come through for you guys…Ghostface you alright?"

Ghostface looked up, giving them a crooked smile, "Yeah, but my leg's hurting like a bitch."

Freddy smirked, "Okay this is what we're going to do," he pointed at Michael, "You are going to take Ghostface into the house, and onto the couch." He pointed at Jason, "You are going to call the police and get us the fuck out of here."

**And what are you going to do Krueger? **Jason asked.

Freddy grinned, "Me? I'm going to go get us our purchases…we could be here for awhile you know."

* * *

**And there's chapter 9 for you guys, Now that I got a brand new laptop I will be updating this story a lot more often, and please review and send in some suggestions because I'm starting to run short of ideas guys, and we want to keep this story going, don't we guys? If you do send in a suggestion you will get full credit for the idea of course.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews that you have already sent in, and also don't forget to go onto my profile and check out my new "Horror Friends" poll.**

**Until next time on HORROR FRIENDS**

* * *

**REFERNCES:**

**[1] I don't remember what the set up of the house was in the movie Cujo because I haven't watched the movie in years, so I'm sorry if something seems out of place.**

**[2] I never like the thought of killing a dog, but of course there was no way of avoiding it in this situation.**


	10. Killers Play

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK. Now don't get mad that I haven't updated in a very long time, but I in fact have been busy writing my very own story for a website called Wattpad, maybe you've heard of it? Well if not it's a great site anyways.**

**Since it's summer, and I have little to no plans for the break, it seems that I will have a lot more free time to continue updating this wonderful story for all you wonderful readers out there.**

**Okay take note I have a poll up on my profile concerning this story, if you want to put your opinion in on which horror movie character should appear in the next episode then make sure to vote.**

**Also if you have any suggestions on any other horror movie characters that are not on my poll, then please review and send in some suggestions so we can keep this story going.**

**Okay enough of my ranting let's get onto CHAPTER 10 OF HORROR FRIENDS!**

**ENJOY!^_^**

* * *

:: : ::: :: : :: : ::: Chapter 10: Killers Play :: : :: : ::: :: : ::

**Jason I'm bbbooorreed **Michael complained loudly. Jason grabbed a beer and drank it with one gulp.

**What the hell do you want me to do about it Myers?**

"I have to agree with Myers on this one." Ghostface put in, "All we've been doing lately is sitting around, we never do anything interesting."

Everybody looked at Freddy who was watching one of his boring T.V shows[1]. "Why the fuck are you guys looking at me for?"

**Whatever you do guys, don't let this dumb ass pick out what we do today. **Jason stated grabbing the remote roughly from Freddy, and changing the channel quickly. Freddy didn't try to grab back the remote but instead gaped at Jason.

"What the fuck do you mean Voorhees, everything I say we should do, we always have so much fun."

Jason rolled his eyes, **Yeah it was really fun being captured by cannibals, getting beat up by your devil girlfriend, going to hell, and almost getting eaten by a dog.**

"Hey come on, that wasn't my fault, anyways it changed things up for a bit instead of laying your lazy asses around the house."

"OH! Can I pick what we do today?" Ghostface shouted gleefully, raising his hand, and shaking it around.

Jason and Freddy exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders, "Why not?"/**Why not? **they said together. Ghostface smiled from underneath his mask, and began thinking intently.

After five minutes of watching him, Michael threw a note at him angrily, **Can you hurry up bitch?**

"Oh I know! Let's go to the mall!"

Freddy looked at Ghostface with complete shock, "Why? So we can go over to Victoria's Secret and buy your gay ass some underwear."

Ghostface was glad that the others could not see him blushing underneath his mask, "Well if you have a better idea Krueger, please enlighten me motherfucker."

Freddy growled, but Jason held up his hand silencing him, **That's not a bad idea actually, it sure beats sitting around in this dump of a house.**

Freddy crossed his hands across his bony chest, "Well you faggots can go shopping, I'm going to sit here and watch my shows."

**You watch Soap Operas Krueger? Which one's your favorite? All My Children or General Hospital? **Michael asked him.

Freddy threw an empty beer can at Michael, while everyone else in the room began laughing their asses off.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Freddy complained loudly.

**Whatever dude, if you want to sit here and watch some chick flicks, be our guest, meanwhile we'll be having some fun? **Jason taunted. Michael, Jason, and Ghostface all ran out of the house before Freddy had a chance to throw his clawed hand at them.

* * *

"So what should we do first guys? How bout we go over to that new toy store they built into the mall?" Ghostface said, gesturing over to the end of the mall at the surprisingly large toy store crowded with children.

Jason gave Michael a sly grin, **Yeah let's go over to that toy store. **Jason took the lead. Once they reached the end of the mall, Jason nudged Michael and Ghostface. **Watch how the big dog does it now.**

The two killers watched as Jason stood at the entrance of the toy store, raised his machete, and remained motionless. Most, if not all, of the younger kids stayed clear away from Jason, but the teenagers who felt courageous found themselves tripped into racks of toys.

Suddenly a man in a business suit stepped up, and began observing Jason curiously.

"Got damn generation these days, like they have nothing else to do, but deface the mall." Without warning Jason lunged at the man, and in the process accidentally stabbed the man in the leg.

"Damn Jason" Ghostface exclaimed running up to him and slapping him on the back.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing! You stabbed me you son of a bitch!" The man shouted from the ground. Jason looked down at him, and shrugged his shoulders, earning him a hearty laugh from the others.

"Guards! Guards!"

**I think that's our cue to leave guys! **Michael said, and the four retreated inside the toy store, before the guards could arrive.

Michael and Jason watched as Ghostface dived into a ball pit.

**If anyone asks we have never met him before in our life. **Michael wrote down, Jason nodded, and the two fast walked over to the sports section.

Ghostface cautiously peeked his head out of the ball pit, looking both ways to make sure there were no guards in the area, he stepped out of the ball pit.

He was busy picking out the stray balls that had entered his robes, when a little boy ran up, and poked him on his leg.

"Hey! hey mister!" the boy shouted at Ghostface.

"What do you want kid?" Ghostface growled.

"Aren't you too old to go in the ball pit?"

"And aren't you too old to be acting like a whinny bitch?"

Ghostface smiled as the kid stepped back, obviously offended, "Well you smell anyways!" The little boy screamed kicking Ghostface in the shins, making him hop on one leg, and trip back into the ball pit.

"Mother fucking kids these days" Ghostface mumbled climbing, once again, out of the ball pit. Ghostface looked around, and finally noticed that Michael and Jason had ditched him.

He walked around looking for the two horror killers but found they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly a very colorful box caught Ghostface's eyes. He walked over and read the brightly colored label:

_**Good-Guy Doll**_

Ghostface picked up the box, and turned it around in his hand, "Man this is really cool, Maybe Michael….um…I mean the guys will like this." and he grabbed the box, walking away.

What Ghostface did not notice was that the doll was on a stand with several other _**Good-Guy Dolls **_underneath a sign that read.

_**Reserved toys to be delivered.**_

And he also failed to notice this particular _**Good-Guy Doll **_was reserved to a child named Andy Barclay.

* * *

**Nice shot Voorhees, you almost nailed that guy in the eye!** Michael congratulated his partner in crime.

**Yeah, you know hockey comes natural, probably cause of the mask you know? **Jason said proudly hitting his chest.

**Hahaha yeah, man I wish I knew how to hit a hockey puck. **Michael said with a little frown on his face.

**Come here Myers I'll show you. **He handed Michael the hockey stick. Michael tried positioning himself like Jason had, but the stance seemed a bit awkward for him.

**No Myers try like this. **He stepped behind Myers, helped position his hips, and then put his arms over Michael's placing them into the correct position.

"Um….what are you guys doing?" They heard Ghostface ask.

Jason realized what this looked like to bystanders, and jumped away from Michael tremendously embarrassed. **I'm teaching Myers how to play hockey, where the fuck have you been?**

"Can you teach me how to play?" Ghostface asked, obviously excited.

**Fucking faggot. **Michael muttered.

Ghostface gaped at Michael, "No homo Myers, no homo."

**Yeah sure, what's that in your hands? **Jason asked pointing to the colorful box, tightly held in Ghostface's arms. Ghostface smiled and held the box up for the two silent killers to read for themselves.

**A Good-Guy Doll? **Jason and Michael asked together.

"Yeah I thought you guys would like it? It looks cool doesn't it?"

**Um…Ghostface, it's a fucking doll, how old are you again? **Michael asked snatching the box away from Ghostface.

"Shut up Myers, just because all of us didn't grow up playing with rats, doesn't mean you have to get all worked up about toys." Michael growled, but Jason held him back, and grabbed the box from his arms.

**Can't you read tags dumb ass, this doll is reserved for Andy Barclay.**

Ghostface grabbed the box, and read the tag, "This can be easily fixed" Ghostface stated, and proceeded to rip the tag off the box, "The kid can have another exact same doll, probably cheaper."

**Fine if you want to buy it, that's coming out of your own wallet, and don't come crying to us when Freddy starts making fun of your gay ass.**

"You guys are just jealous of my new toy." Ghostface said and walked over to the cashier to pay for his newfound toy.

* * *

"What you faggots get at the mall?" Freddy shouted from the couch, still watching the same T.V show.

Jason threw a note in Freddy's direction, and sat next to him. **Why don't you ask that hoe Ghostface. **Freddy raised his eyebrow, and turned his head to look at Ghostface. Ghostface walked in front of the T.V and held up the _**Good-Guy Doll.**_

"Are you fucking kidding me Ghostface? You bought a fucking doll?" Freddy asked in shock.

"Yeah, and I don't care what any of you think this doll-"

"Argh!" Ghostface was abruptly interrupted as the box fell out of his hands, and the doll broke out of the box, a knife in his hands.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" The doll asked looking at each of the killers, still brandishing his knife threateningly.

"Us?" Freddy gasped, standing up, and slowly moving away from the knife wielding doll. "Who the hell are you?!"

Jason passed a note to Freddy, **Are you fucking retarded? That's fucking Chucky.**

"Chucky!" Freddy gasped, now staring at Chucky in astonishment.

"The one and only" Chucky said with a grin. "Now let's get down to business boys, where the fuck is Andy?"

"Andy's not here dumb ass" Freddy said, now getting aggravated. Chucky glared at Freddy, who returned the glare as well. With surprising speed for a doll, Chucky ran toward Freddy, and before he could even put his hands up in defense, stabbed him in the chest.

Freddy fell back onto the ground, and Chucky stood on his stomach laughing his ass off.

"Man, these past few years haven't done you guys any good, your all a bunch of pussies now."

Ghostface looked as if he were about to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent.

"So here's what's going to happen, I am going to live in your house until I find Andy, does anyone have questions?"

Michael and Jason gave each other a glance, that could only be interpreted by the two, and the two lunged at Chucky.

Chucky managed to side-step Michael, but he was not fast enough to dodge Jason, and he wriggled around in Jason's hands.

**I got you, you son of a bitch**

Chucky smirked, and grabbed his knife, stabbing at Jason's thick hands. Jason yelped and threw Chucky at the wall.

"Ghostface grab him!" Freddy shouted, already running at the dazed Chucky.

"You fucking crazy Krueger, I'm not grabbing him"

"You fucking pussy!" Freddy snarled. Chucky was able to recover, and retreated down the hallway. Freddy looked at Michael, and motioned for him to follow. The two slowly crept down the hallway, and entered Ghostface's bedroom.

Michael tried the lights, but they would not turn on for some reason. Freddy stepped into the room courageously, and looked under the bed.

_**Wham!**_ Freddy turned toward the loud noise, and saw Michael laying on the floor obviously unconscious.

"You could have made this easier on yourself" Chucky whispered. Freddy felt the hard object hit the back of his head, and darkness overcame his vision.

* * *

"Freddy wake up!" Ghostface murmured in Freddy's ear, giving him a little nudge. Freddy opened his eyes groggily, and looked around, noticing that he was in the living room.

"What the hell happened fuck face?" Freddy asked. He tried moving his hands, but he finally noticed that his hands were securely handcuffed to the back of a chair.

"Nice of you to wake up Krueger" Chucky said, jumping onto Freddy's lap. "Now such a peaceful house when everybody's calmed down." Freddy looked around, and noticed Michael, Jason, and Ghostface all handcuffed as well.

"Where the hell did you get handcuffs?" Freddy asked, trying to move his arms.

Chucky pulled out his knife, and held it up to Freddy's throat, "I found them in one of the rooms." Chucky said shrugging his shoulder, "I'm sure it was this faggots room" he said pointing at Ghostface.

"Why the fuck do you have hand cuffs Ghostface?" Freddy asked.

"Um…Legal purposes?" Ghostface attempted.

"Legal purposes my ass, hey Chucky if you want to kill anyone first, by all means let it be Ghostface."

"Why would you say that Freddy? Your always so mean to me."

"Or better yet" Chucky began, "Ghostface shall be my official bitch." Freddy giggled, but Ghostface gaped at Chucky.

"Really Chucky a bitch?" Freddy asked still grinning.

"What makes you think I'll do what you want?" Ghostface stated with a pout on his face.

Chucky frowned, "Because if you don't I'll cut your fucking balls off, and see how nice they look as earrings." Ghostface gulped, and looked over at Freddy for some support.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders, "Hey you were the one that wanted to buy a doll."

Chucky jumped behind Ghostface's chair, and unlocked the handcuffs, releasing him from his chair.

"Now go make me a sandwich." Chucky said, giving Ghostface a slight stab of his knife to make him move along.

**Why the hell are we handcuffed? **Michael asked, finally having regained consciousness.

**Don't you remember, doll, chucky, hammer to the back of the head? **Jason put in groggily.

"Well it's nice the two faggots up and at it." Chucky said with a crooked smile.

**What are you going to do with us? **Michael asked, making a small attempt at getting the chains off.

"Well so far the plan was to incapacitate the four retards, and just play it along from there…hey you guys got any girls held up somewhere?" Chucky asked suddenly.

**No. **Jason said with a frown.

"So you just spend time with each other? I see how you guys roll over here."

The three killers shook their head at the same time. "You got us fucked up Chucky." Freddy said.

"Whatever you say child molester." Freddy instinctively lunged at Chucky, but it only resulted in rocking his chair onto the ground, onto his face.

Chucky laughed, and kicked Freddy in the face, "What the fuck do you think your going to do big guy? You going to kill me?"

"How bout you let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you" Freddy snarled.

"Yeah we already saw how that went for you pathetic excuse for a killer. where's my bitch with my sandwich?"

"Hold your horses I'm coming" Ghostface muttered, entering the living room.

"What was that you fucker."

"Nothing….here's your sandwich." Ghostface handed Chucky the plate, and the doll gulped down the sandwich in a few bites. Chucky burped and rubbed his stomach with content.

"Hey you got yourselves a nice bitch over here" Chucky said with a grin.

"Why do you think we keep him around?" Freddy put in, Michael and Jason both laughed silently, as Ghostface frowned.

Chucky was still laughing, "I could stay here for awhile, sure beats that box" He said but his words came out slurred as if he were drunk. Freddy looked at Ghostface, who seemed to have an evil smirk on his face.

Chucky yawned, and suddenly dropped his knife, "Man am I beat, maybe I lie down-" and he fell onto the ground, snoring loudly.

**What the fuck is wrong with him? **Jason asked looking at Ghostface, who was still grinning.

"Oh you know, just a few sleeping pills, and your out like a light."

**Wait! **Michael interrupted, **So that one time you made me that lamb, and I got really tired afterwards?**

"Yeah…I guess you just ate too much Myers, I don't know" Ghostface replied awkwardly.

Michael frowned, and tried shimming away from Ghostface, along with the others as well.

"Your just full of surprises today Ghostface, now get me the fuck out of here." Freddy demanded. Ghostface grabbed the key from Chucky, and released the others.

**So what do we do with him? **Michael asked standing over the unconscious Chucky.

**I think I have an idea guys. **Jason said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Chucky opened his eyes slowly, he tried to cover his eyes from the blinding light directly overhead, but he found he could not move his arms or legs. Chucky looked at his hands, and saw that his hands were nailed down, as well as his legs.

"Argh! What the fuck? Who the hell did this?"

A shadow appeared over Chucky, and he could clearly recognize Freddy, "Let's just say Chucky, life's a bitch and so am I"

Freddy turned toward Jason who was standing right behind him, "Okay Voorhees, do your thing."

**My pleasure Kruger. **Jason said stepping toward Chucky with his machete in hand, **At least your lucky enough to have felt the pain of having your limbs cut off, unfortunately for me this won't be anything new.**

"Fuck you Voorhees, your mother's a whore and so are you" But Chucky's threats were soon replaced by screams, as Jason cut of his arms legs, and then his head.

**You got the box Ghostface? **Jason asked

Ghostface stepped forward with a large brown box, he grabbed Chucky's severed parts, and placed them into the shipping box. Freddy stepped forward, and wrote an address in large print on the box.

"Who's address is that Kruger?" Ghostface asked

"Oh just sending a gift to Carrie." Freddy said putting the box into the mailbox. "Now that we've dealt with that, how bout some dinner guys?"

"How bout I cook something?" Ghostface suggested.

**Ghostface I think I speak for all of us when I say hell to the no. Let's order some pizza. **Jason said grabbing the telephone.

* * *

**Okay guys there's the end of chapter 10 so I promise I'm going to try and update a lot sooner.**

**If you have any suggestions please send a review and or PM me. If I use your ideas I will mention you before or after the chapter so you will get recognition if you do suggest anything.**

**Also just leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter.**

**Until next time on Horror Friends! **

**~References~**

**[1] I wasn't sure what T.V show to enter in this one, so if you guys have some funny suggestions on what he could have been watching make sure to review and tell us what you thought^_^**


End file.
